What is love, Really?
by iHEARTdamon05
Summary: Peyton Sawyer is new at Tree Hill high and is immediately befriended by Lucas Scott... What will happen when love gets in the way and the friendship gets broken? Please read&review! Already prewritten! All chapters now up!
1. Prolouge

1It was 4 a.m. that morning when Peyton woke up. She had been tossing and turning all night trying to figure out what was going on between her and this guy! He was sooo sweet and careing and an all around great guy. She had never met anyone like him. Someone who knew her inside and out like none of her friends ever could. He could tell when she was really happy and when she was really mad when everyone else thought she was happy. He knew what her drawings meant and what her music meant. There was no one else like this guy in the world. What more could she think except that he was PERFECT. For her that is. Only one minor problem that made her think even harder! He had a girlfriend...


	2. Chapter 1

1That day at school was just like any other... BORING! She was walking down the hallways the same way she did everyday just sitting there wondering what she could do to make this school year any different. And then she saw him... that "PERFECT" guy... So tall and handsome. "Thats what I'll do diffrently" She thought to herself. "I'll actually try for the guy that I want and not the one that wants me" A good decision at the time. And there he was just staring at her. "what is he looking at, do I have something on my face?" She wondered as he started to walk towards her. "Omg... He can't come over here, I'm not ready for this not no..."  
"HEY" he said in such a way that made her melt  
"HEY" she said back as she started to sweat.  
"So... What are you doing in the school hallways at 4 pm. Didn't you know school let out 30 minutes ago.  
"Yea" She said with a slight smile and giggle "I was just thinking."   
"Yea... about what?"  
"Oh its a long story... You wouldn't want to hear about it, plus I have to go."  
He grabbed her hand right as she went to walk away. Peyton thought she was gonna melt. As soon as he touched her it sent chills down her spine. No one had ever made Peyton Sawyer feel this way before in her life. She couldn't understand how this guy could make her feel this way. How he could just make her heart melt just by holding her hand. And "AH" there she was... That girlfriend of his... She was sooo snobby.  
"LUCAS!"  
He dropped her hand quicker than he had grabbed it.  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"   
"What are you talking about Brooke?"  
"I'm talking about you holding this girls hand like you were dating her and not me."  
And with that Lucas looks at peyton with those sincere eyes as if to say "I'm sorry"  
And with that he was gone


	3. Chapter 2

No sooner than he was there he was gone... Peyton didn't know what had happend all she knew was she had to get to know this boy, Lucas, who had so easily stolen her heart and she didn't even know him. They had talked a couple of times in school about her art and the music she listend to... and surprisingly he uderstood why she drew the art that she did and listened to the music she did. She really didn't want to move to this school called "TREE HILL HIGH" b/c she didn't want to leave all that she knew back home. She was starting to like it more and more everyday just b/c Lucas was there. She didn't really know anyone else. She had met a girl named Haley.

Peyton was off in some other world when this girl walked up to her at lunch.  
"Hey. You're new here right."  
"HUH?" she was immediatly drawn from her world. "Oh yeah, I am."  
Haley sat down beside her with her plate. Peyton just sort of looked at her like "why are you sitting here".  
"You don't mind if i sit here do you?"  
She paused "no not at all"  
"Good. I love getting to meet new people. Not everyone around here is someone I like to -associate- myself with. Mainly there all jocks and cheerleaders and they think there  
better than everyone so i don't like to "HANG" with them."  
"How do you know i'm not like them. You don't know me. And i am new."  
"Well I know b/c I am best friends with Lucas Scott..."  
There it was that name. That guy. How could this girl know Lucas Scott.  
"Oh really?"  
"Yea. I've quite a bit about you miss Peyton Sawyer."  
Peyton suddenly got a bit of a smile on her face  
"Really?"  
"Yea he talks about you all the time. Doesn't really know a whole lot about you though"  
"well we haven't really sat down and talked. Mainly just at school. Usually gets broken up."  
"Ah yes i heard about the "incident" with Brooke"  
"Who"  
"Brooke, Lucas' girlfriend. He didn't tell you?"  
"No I saw her the other day after school and that was it I didn't really know who she was."  
"Yea she's not for Lucas I just wish he could see it on his own... Then again he is interested in you."  
WOW! Peyton couldn't beleive what she was hearing. She almost fell out of her seat when she heard that.  
"Really?"  
"Yea. Apparantly your a very interesting person from what he knows about you. He actually told me that he would love to hang out with you more and get to know you a little more but b/c of his crazy girlfriend he can't"  
"That would be nice though"  
What? Did she really just say that. No she couldn't have that would be to...  
"Embarrased?"  
"What, Huh, No not at all"  
"You look it, don't worry it's o.k., The way he talks about you you'd be crazy not to like him."  
"Yea he is something else" "It's like you don't know why you like you you just do."  
"Yea how did you know"  
"B/c the same thing happend to me when I met my boyfriend Jake. He was a star basketball player, and A student, and the class clown. Never thought I had a chance... you know... jocks. but he was different. Kinda like the way Lucas is... You should talk to him... He really likes you you know. You just have to put forth a little effort. Plus i'm biased I really don't like his g/f and just from talking to you know you seem pretty cool."  
"Wow"  
"yea i know i talk alot"  
"No I mean... He likes me... Like Likes me Likes me?"  
"Yea he does."  
"HUH"  
"Problem?"  
"NO not at all i just didn't think he would actually like me."  
"Well Peyton... He does... So talk to him"  
And there was the bell to go back to class. Would she talk to him after this...  
"Oh and Peyton..."  
"yea"  
"He has 4th period off just like you... I'll tell him to meet you at the field house... 2:30... don't be late..."  
What? What just happend... She couldn't meet Lucas today... That just couldn't happen. What am I going to say... What am i going to do...


	4. Chapter 3

**I OWN NO PART OF ONE TREE HILL OR ITS CHARACTERS**

TICK...TICK...TICK... That clock was moving sooo slow... Peyton just kept staring at it hoping it would change to 3:30. Although she wasn't really sure if she should be hoping or not b/c she didn't really know what she was going to say or do... All she knew was that she had to meet him there... B/c if she didn't she would miss her chance.  
BZZZZZZZ... and there it was the 3:30 bell. Peyton got up and went to walk out of class and as she was walking down the hallway Haley ran into her...  
"Peyton"  
Peyton spun around looking for the person who had called her name in this busy and crowded hallway.  
"Hey Peyton over here"  
"Hey Haley"  
"Are you going to meet Lucas or what"  
Haley didn't even give Peyton a chance to answer  
"You have to... You have to go meet Lucas... He's expecting you... You can't dissapoint him you have to go..."  
By now Haley was rambling  
"Haley, girl, slow down... I was on my way to meet him"  
Haley got all happy and grabbed Peyton and hugged her  
"Yay! what are you going to say to him?"  
"Truthfully I don't know... I just guess i'm going to fly by the seat of my pants"  
"Well good luck and I gope all goes well... He deserves a good person like you in his life"  
Peyton sort of stepped back when Haley said that... No one she had ever just met in her life has ever been so nice to her... this town was so different  
"well I guess i better go and meet lucas before he thinks I stood him up"  
"yea we don't want that"  
Haley hugs Peyton before Peyton can turn and walk away  
"You know Peyton... Your probably one of the coolest people I have ever met at this school"  
"Thanks... I guess"  
And with that Peyton was off.  
She was no more than a hundred yards from the field house when she saw him. She stopped dead in her tracks. She was starting to get cold feet. She had no idea what she was going to say to him or anything. She wasn't even sure she should be doing this. She hardly knew him and he had a girlfriend who didn't seem to keen about her.  
"Hey Peyt."  
"What" she said startled  
"I said hey."  
"No what did you call me"  
"Peyt? Something wrong with that?"  
"Oh no not really"  
No one had ever called her anything other than Peyton b/c she didn't like nick names. But this one she liked.  
"So what did you want to talk to me about?"  
She was dumbfounded by this question. She thought that he wanted to talk to her.  
"Uh..."  
"It's o.k. i kinda figured it was a setup"  
"What?" "Haley? She talked to you didn't she"  
"Yea why?"  
"So she told you I like you"  
"Uh... yea... is that a problem?"  
"No not really but i kinda figured she'd make you come and talk to me"  
"Oh its not her fault I did want to talk to you"  
Lucas got a huge smile on his face  
"Really?"  
"..." She paused not knowing what to say. She decided she needed to be honest and just go for it "yea"  
"Well... Thats good, I wanted to talk to you to"  
"But you just said it was a setup..."  
"Yea but that was before I knew you wanted to talk to me to"  
He grabbed her hand as they started to walk towards the bleachers  
"So what about this girlfriend of yours, Brooke right?"  
"Yea... Brooke. Well we have been dating for almost 3 months and everyone of my friends hate her but it doesn't matter what everyone else thinks it matters what i think"  
"And what do you think about her"  
"I don't know anymore. She was great when we first got together but as soon as everyone started labeling us as Tree Hill's "power couple" she turned into this psycho girlfriend that i didn't really want to be around"  
"Then why are you still with her"  
"B/c I can't break up with her"  
Peyton chuckled at the sound of that  
"whats the matter scared of losing you "power couple" status"  
Lucas playfully shoved her  
"no its like I said she's crazy, I don't wanna know what she would do if i tried to break up with her"  
"Well now you have your chance"  
Peyton's face went ghost white and Lucas jumped so high in the air he could have won a gold medal in the olypics for the high jump  
"Brooke?"  
"why hello boyfriend, or should I say soon to be ex-boyfriend."  
"Brooke listen"  
"No you listen you wanna break up you got your wish but just know this your life is sooo gonna be he and you are so gonna be wishing you wouldn't have picked this nasty whoe over me"  
Peyton was sooo fired up after that coment their was no stopping her  
"Now you listen here, BROOKE, just b/c you couldn't keep Lucas b/c your a crazy bih that doesn't give you the right to come lashing out at me. You don't know me and I don't know you and don't want to know you. So I suggest you back off with this nasty comments you have or trust me your gonna be going to cheerleading practice with one he of a shiner and a bloody nose. GOT IT."  
"I'm not scared of you"  
"Oh but you should be"  
Lucas grabbed Peyton and pulled her back  
"she's not worth it Peyt" "Oh I don't care if she's worth it or not I didn't let bihes like her run all over me back home and i'm da sure not gonna let it slide here."  
"Peyton let's just go... Brooke back off"  
"This isn't over LUCAS!"  
"Yes it is Brooke, It has been for a while"  
And with that Lucas and Peyton walked away. Peyton was fuming with anger and all she wanted to do was go home  
"I'm sorry about that Peyt"  
"You know Lucas I just wanna go home right now"  
Lucas felt so bad about this. He new Peyton didn't deserve to have Brooke treat her like this just because he likes her. Brooke is gonna treat Peyton so bad just for it and she's gonna try and make Peytons life a living he. Lucas didn't want that for her. She deserved a lot better. He didn't want to let her go. He was afraid that if he did he would lose her forever and thats not what he wanted.  
As he was walking her back to the front of the school she seemed really distant from him  
"Peyt I really am sorry about that you didn't deserve anything that she said to you I just need you to know that."  
"Lucas don't worry about it okay. I don't want to talk about it. I just want to go home."  
"well where do you live i could give you a ride."  
"It's not far and I'd rather walk."  
She didn't want to take her anger out on him but she was.  
"Okay i understand. Can we talk tomorrow then."  
"Sure... Bye Luke."  
And with that she left. The last thought on Lucas' mind was he has to let her know he doesn't want to lose her...


	5. Chapter 4

1Finally Friday was here Peyton couldn't wait for the day to end. She just wanted to go home and be alone and not talk to anyone. All the drama yesterday with Lucas and Brooke was taking a major toll on her. She really liked Lucas and so wanted to just be able to "talk" to him but with Brooke around that wasn't going to happen and she knew it.

She was sitting outside during her free period when Haley walked up to her. Peyton saw her coming and almost made a b-line to leave... But she couldn't do it... She needed someone to talk to about all of this and she knew she could talk to Haley... Even if she was Lucas' best friend.

"Hey Peyton"  
"Hey Haley"  
"How are you"   
Peyton just looked at her and almost started to cry  
"Honestly... Not very good. Haley I don't know what to do."  
"You like him don't you?"  
"Yes but I hardly know him and Brooke... Oh what can I say about Brooke..."  
"Nothing... There is nothing you can say about Brooke that I don't already know."   
Peyton got a little smile on her face  
"AH! I see it... I see it... You actually cracked a smile... I saw it..."  
Peyton couldn't help but laugh at this  
"OK you caught me I smiled..."  
"So about Brooke... Yea she's probably gonna mess with you about the whole Lucas thing but trust me she will get bored with it soon enough so you just don't need to worry about her"   
"OH trust me Haley I am not worried about her in general I am worried about what I will do to this girl"  
Haley had a questioning look on her face  
"Back home I never let girls like her walk all over me and I'm not about to start now..."   
"Oh... Girl trust me if I was as strong willed as you seem to be I'd probably do and say the same thing"  
"I'm not that strong Haley... I can't even muscle up the courage to talk to Lucas"  
"Well thats a good thing you have a friend like me"  
"what are you talking about"  
"Well you see I have the power to get Lucas to come out here right now so you can talk to him."  
"Haley you know I really want to talk to him but I don't think school is the best place to do it."   
"So set up a date or something... Or better yet let him come to your house so you can talk to him"  
"I can't let him come to my house... My parents aren't there and if he came over they'd probably flip out."  
"so sit outside..."   
"haley I can't... I'm not ready to ta..."  
Haley cut her off mid sentence  
"Yes you can... It's done he will be there today at 4:00..."  
"You don't even know where i live"  
"Yes I do... DOn't ask I have my ways... But I have to go... Jake is waiting on me..."  
Haley started to walk off  
"And don't worry I'm sure ya'll will work this out. Bye and good luck... I hope all goes well... For your sake... and his..."  
And off she went to meet Jake   
"Hey baby"   
"Hey"  
"Where have you been I've been looking all over for you"  
"Oh... I went to talk to Peyton"   
"Oh... Peyton... Trying to get her to talk to Lucas I suppose"  
"YUP"  
"Why are you so crazy about getting Peyton and Lucas together."  
"B/c Lucas is my best friend and he deserves a girl thats gonna treat him well... And Peyton does that... Plus he really likes her"  
"And I really Really REALLY like you"  
Jake grabs Haley and wraps her into a hug and kisses her lightly on this lips. Haley pulls away and looks him right in his eyes  
"And I really Really REALLY like you to"  
She steps back to him and kisses him  
"Ready to go?"  
"Yes I am."  
Jake and Haley start walking back to the school hand in hand.  
Haley not only REALLY likes Jake... She thinks she's in love with him... But she doesn't want to tell him that b/c the last relationship he was in didn't go so well. He was dating this girl about a year ago and he really liked her but as soon as she said she loved him he started to pull away and they eventually broke up. Haley doesn't know if its commitment issues or if he is just scared of getting hurt. Haley doesn't want her relationship to end up like that so she thinks it best to just not tell him right now.


	6. Chapter 5

Well it was finally 3:30... What could Peyton do... Haley had already told Lucas to go to her house! She still didn't know how Haley knew where she lived. Peyton wanted so badly to just leave and never come back. How could her dad move her to this place. How could he take her away from everything she knew and loved. She left everything back home. Thats exactly what it was... HOME. She wanted to just be at a place where she felt like she was home... and so far tree hill was not it. It started out to be a good move but now with all the drama it was turning out to be more like a place she never wanted to be at! She decided the only thing she could do was walk home but someone else had something to say about that... Lucas was at Peytons house trying to figure out where she was. He has been there for a while with no sign of Peyton what so ever. The only thing he could do was call Haley.

Haleys cell started to ring

"HELLO?"  
"Haley?"  
"Yea Luke?"  
"I thought you said Peyton was gonna come back to her house so we could talk."  
"She was supposed to. What, she's not there?"  
"No. I've been here for about 20 minutes and haven't seen a sign of her at all."  
"are you sure she's not already there and just not answering the door?"  
"Pretty sure."  
"Well Luke..."  
Haley's conversation was interupted with some serious yelling going on out at the road  
"HALEY?"  
"yea?"  
"Was there another part to that sentence or what?"  
"Yea but i gotta go i'll call you back."  
"Wait haley..."  
She hung up. She was half way to the road when she realized what was going on.

"Listen here bih he is mine so you had better back off"  
"You know what BROOKE I don't have time to sit here listening to you go on and on about something that you lost and can't get back. He doesn't want you get over it."  
"He does want me. Your just some helpless little project he has on the side"  
"Oh really so what does that make you his dead beat ho. Wanna be psycho girlfriend. Oh no I got it... Your his pathetic little lost puppy dog aren't you?"  
"That sarcasm of your isn't getting you anywhere I hope you know that."  
"Really? Seems its gotten me this far and I bet it will get me farther than that so how about you just take that little puppy dog a of yours and find someone else to follow around cause this slobber trail your leaving behind me just isn't gonna work. My chuck taylors are getting ruined. Mind buying me another pair. Oh yeah that's right you don't know any type of fashion that wouldn't be found on a barbie doll now do you."  
"I'll have you know i have my own fashion line"  
"Wait... Let me guess... Lost Puppy Dog INC."  
Brooke just glared at her.  
"You know what Peyton you an Lucas aren't gonna last. Your just some hopeless rebound. So you might as well cut your loss while you can before you get hurt."  
Peyton smirked "HELPLESS REBOUND" She walked closer to Brooke and stood right in front of her staring her right in her eyes. "Is that what your calling it. B/c I would actually call it 'The girl he likes alot more'. You see BROOKEY, the thing is, in order to be a 'rebound' he would actually have to be broken hearted and considering he doesn't have a broken heart i'm not seeking how that makes me a 'rebound' so your best bet is to back off before you get yourself into something you can't get out of! GOT IT?"  
"WHATEVER... He'll be back to me before to long."  
"BYE BROOKEY" She laughed a bit "Try not to leave a slobber trail... K?"  
Haley was running over there by this time  
"PEYTON!"  
"Hi Haley" she said with a smile on her face  
"what was that all about?"  
"Oh that... It was nothing... Me and Brookey were just getting aquainted."  
"Really? Thats all it was?"  
"Not really but hey who cares right?"  
"What did she say to you?"  
"Nothing I couldn't handle"  
"Well you have something you do need to handle?"  
"And that would be..."  
"Lucas"  
"Oh crap... I forgot..."  
"Well he's been at your house for almost 20 min waiting on you..."  
"Well I had some business to attend to"  
"Well now you have more business to attend to"  
"OK haley I am on my way"  
"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU"  
"No problem" Haley grabs her and hugs her "OK haley if you want me to 'Tend to my Business' i have to go now"  
Haley let her go  
"Oh right... Well... GO!"  
"I'm going i'm going!"  
"BYE JAKE"  
"BYE PEYTON"  
Haley was just standing there like hello  
"EH HEM!"  
"Oh yeah BYE HALEY"  
"Thank you BYE PEYTON" "What do you that was about"  
"You know Haley honestly I don't want to even begin to try and figure it out"  
"Brooke did walk away kinda abrubtly. I wonder what Peyton said to her"  
"You know can we talk about something other than the little Peyton-Lucas-Brooke triangle thats going on right now"  
"I'm sorry I just wanna see Lucas happy"  
"Well I wanna be happy to and when you talk about them all the time its like you don't care about me, and i don't like that feeling haley, I don't like feeling like I come last to your friends" Haley walked over to Jake and gave him a hug and looked him right in his eyes  
"Listen to me Jake, I care about you a lot, probably more than you know, but ..."  
Jake Immediately pulled away  
"Wait a second... What's that supposed to mean?"  
Haley didn't know what to do... She didn't know what she had said wrong... And this isn't what she wanted... This conversation was going in the wrong direction  
"What does what mean?"  
"You care about me more than I know... What is that supposed to mean?"  
"It means I care alot about you and judging by the way your acting its more than you know."  
"You know what Haley... I can't do this anymore ok. I can't come second to your friends."  
"Jake, you don't come second to my friends. You come before them, you should know this."  
"Haley I'm done o.k. until you figure out what you want I am done... I can't do this anymore. I don't really know what else to say to you."  
"Can we at least finish this conversation somewhere else" She said as tears started to form in her eyes  
"This conversation is already done. Goodbye Haley"  
And without another word he turned around and left a heartbroken Haley to think about the events that just took place! Meanwhile Peyton was just making her way up to her house to find Lucas just sitting there.  
"Lucas?"  
"Peyton? nice to finally see you"  
"I'm so sorry about that I was stopped by good 'ol brooke i'm my way home"  
Hearing this Lucas didn't know what to do  
"What happened?"  
"Nothing Major we just talked"  
"talked? I find that hard to believe knowing Brooke like I do"  
"Well thats all we did"  
"O.k. I beleive you"  
"So Peyt can we talk?"  
"isn't that why your here?"  
"Yea that's why I'm here but what about you"  
"Yea I wanna talk but we need to make it fast it's getting dark and there's a storm coming."  
"o.k. well lets sit" He said gesturing to the wooded swing on the porch "o.k. so you know that I like you and I know that you like me so why don't we just start from there."  
"Luke it's a little more complicated than that"  
"What makes it complicated?"  
"Brooke makes it complicated Luke."  
"Listen Peyt..."  
She cut him off  
"No Luke, you need to listen to me o.k. I can't keep going round and round with Brooke Davis. It's not me. I don't like drama and thats all she is. And if that means I can't really be with you so to speak then I'm sorry but i can't do it. She's driving me crazy."  
After that comment Lucas knew what he had to do... He couldn't lose her.  
"Peyton. This can't be it o.k. I like you alot o.k. and i'm not willing to give this up not now not ever." He said as he got down and knelt down in front of her.  
"I can't Luke, not right now... I'm so sorry" She said with tears in her eyes as she got up and walked to the stairs "Maybe some other time. When brooke backs off"  
"Oh... Well I guess i'd better go then. It's dark anyway..."  
"Bye LUKE"  
"Bye Peyt"  
He walked away as she stood there watching her dream guy leave her. She didn't want him to leave but she knew it was best. They'll be together one day... She just knew it

UP NEXT - Haley/Peyton talk... What will happen with Jaley and Leyton... Tune in to find out!


	7. Chapter 6

1It was storming pretty bad by the time Haley made it home. She got out of her car and ran up to her house and twisted the door knob to go in but it was locked. She didn't have her key and the one spare she had Jake has. She could just go get it from him but she didn't want to face him right now. What else could she do other than sit in her car and wait for someone to show up with a key.   
... Haley had been sitting in her car for at least an hour before she realized that no one was coming home. She figured she would just ride around for the night until she found somewhere to stay. She was driving down Banks Ave. when she saw Peyton sitting on her swing on the porch. She stopped. She needed to talk to Peyton anyways.  
Haley jumps out of her car and runs up the stairs to find one really upset Peyton.  
"Peyton what's wrong?" haley says in a whispered voice  
"He's gone"  
"Who's gone?" she says as she sits down beside her  
"Lucas?"   
"What do you mean he's gone" She said starting to get nervous  
"I told him we can't do this... We can't be together... Not while Brooke is still on my case" She said through tears  
"Oh peyton." Haley grabbed her and encased her in a hug "Why did you do that?"  
"I can't handle Brooke. She's driving me crazy"  
"Peyton... You can't give up on Lucas just b/c of Brooke... If you do that then she wins... She gets what she wants. And i know you don't want that. You like Lucas to much to give up on him like this."  
"Haley... I do like him... I really do... But..."  
"But what"   
"I don't wanna be hurt. If he could do this to Brooke what makes me any different?"  
"Everything makes you different... You're not Brooke for starters... And you have a brain and you actually use it" This made Peyton smile a bit "And the major difference is... you are an awesome person... You have a good heart and you have a great personality... A lot like Lucas' but different in the same way. You two are perfect for each other. That's what makes you diffrent"  
Peyton grabbed Haley around the neck and hugged her  
"Thank you Haley... Thank you so much" she whispered in her ear  
"You're more than welcome Peyton... The least I can do is offer my advice to you since I don't use it myself."  
Peyton pulled away and looked at her  
"What do you mean"  
"It's nothing... Don't worry about it. All you need to worry about is finding Lucas."  
"No Haley i know it's not nothing... It's Jake isn't it... What happend"   
"You know Peyton I've known you for what a couple of weeks and I think you know me better than anyone ever has. Except Lucas of course."  
"Well thank you but your avoiding my question Haley. It's Jake I know it is. What happend? Did ya'll break up?"   
Haley was on the verge of tears by now. How could someone she just met know her so well  
"Yea. He broke up with me today. Right after you left. He told me that he couldn't do it anymore... He couldn't come second to my friends."  
"Hold on a sec. He's not talking about me is he?"  
Haley couldn't bare to say it. She didn't want to upset Peyton anymore  
"HALEY?"   
What could she do. Peyton already knew. She had to tell her "Yea. He was mad that i was trying so hard to get you and Lucas together. I guess I wasn't paying him enough attention or something. I told him I cared alot about him, probably more than he knew, and got so mad about it"  
"You know why right?"  
"No why. I've been trying to figure it out all day."  
"He loves you Haley. He does. He just won't admit it to himself. That much is obvious."  
"What? How do you know?"  
Peyton giggled at this  
"B/c he got mad that you said you care a lot about him, probably more than he knew."  
"But why would he get mad about something like that? I don't understand I mean I do care about him?"  
"No you more than care about him. You love him... Don't you?"  
Haley couldn't believe what she was hearing. How did Peyton know this. She just met her.  
"Well yeah, but..."  
Peyton cut her off  
"No buts, you have to tell him. He needs to know."  
"I can't tell him. The last person that told him that he pulled away from and then broke up with. I don't want that."  
"You know I hardly know him and I can tell that he loves you. He may just be scared to tell you. You need to tell him. You're not only hurting him. Your hurting yourself Haley. Tell him. He needs to know"  
"I can't"   
"yes you can Haley. I have faith in you. Tell him"   
"Peyton. I really can't. He won't even talk to me."   
"Make him talk to you. Make him listen. I know he feels the same."  
"What if he doesn't. I mean what if he doesn't love me and when i tell him he says he doesn't ever want to see me again."  
"Even if he does, which he won't, you need to tell him. Take your own advice. Tell him exactly how you feel."   
"When can I tell him?"  
"NOW! Tell him now!"   
"Peyton he's probably not even home."  
"Then were would he be?"  
"Walking around. Probably at the park."  
"In the rain?"  
"It doesn't matter what the weather is, if he needs to think he walks."  
"Well go find him. In the Rain. Go tell him Haley."  
Haley just sighed. She knew Peyton was right. But if she was gonna do it there was one thing she needed from Peyton.  
"Ok fine I'll tell him, but on one condition."  
"and what is that."   
"That you go find Lucas and tell him how you really feel as well."  
"Haley he knows how I feel. I told him"   
"Does he really. Does he really know how you feel. I don't think he does. I think there is more you need to tell him, isn't there?"  
"Not really. I told him everything he needs to know."  
"I'm not talking about the way you feel about Brooke i'm talking about the way you feel about Lucas. Your falling in love with him aren't you."  
"what is all this talk about love? I just met him. I can't be in falling in love with him."   
"Peyton it doesn't matter how long you know someone. I didn't know Jake that well when I started to fall in love with him. It may have taken me a little while longer to actually fall in love with him, but i did. And so will you. So take your advice. Tell him. I know he feels the same way. I'm his best friend. I know all these things."  
"So your telling me that I am falling in love with Lucas and that Lucas is falling in love with me."  
"yes that is exactly what I am telling you."  
"Theres no way"   
"Yes there is a way. And its happening whether or not your willing to admit it, you are falling in love with Lucas. Don't be scared of it."  
"You mean like you are."  
"Now mine is different"  
"How? B/c it seems to me that your scared of telling Jake. Just like I am of telling Lucas"  
Peyton couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. She never meant to say that.  
"I knew it. I knew you were falling in love with him. So here it is I will take your advice if you will take mine."  
Peyton just sat there for a minute contemplating on what to do. She wanted haley to tell jake how she felt but she didn't want to become vulnerable to Lucas.  
"Fine"   
"really?"  
"If you'll do it I'll do it."   
"Good. He's at the rivercourt playing ball"  
"How do you know that?"  
"he's just like jake. If he needs to think thats where he does it."  
Peyton took a deep breath   
"O.k. then lets do it. you tell I tell. If we get our hearts broken at least we have each other."  
Haley hugged Peyton   
"Lets do it"  
Haley left to go find Jake and Peyton left to find Lucas. Both of them not knowing what kind of Love they will find, but at least they were willing to find out. 

Peyton and Haley were running all over town to try and find the ones they loved, or at least were falling in love with. Neither of them knew what they were going to say once they saw them but they knew they had to tell them. No matter what was going to happen at least they knew they tried and they never had to ask themselves "What could have happend?"

_  
This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know, you know, you know...  
_  
Peyton was finally there. She found Lucas. He was standing in the middle of the court just staring at the hoop. She didn't know what to do. Should she walk up to him and just automatically say it. What? She didn't know, but she knew she needed to talk to him. And there she was standing there. And off she went. She was going to tell him everything. Haley had been all over town and she still couldn't find him. She had no idea where he was. He wasn't at the park. He wasn't at the rivercourt. He wasn't at his house. She didn't know where else she could look. And then out of know where there he was. Standing right in front of her car. In the middle of the road just looking at her. She was gonna tell him. She had to. She went to get out of her car and as soon as she did he turned the other way and started walking away. This was it. Her last chance to tell him how she really felt.  
_  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore   
_

"Lucas!" She said as she ran towards him   
"Peyton? What are you doing here. Better yet why are you here?"  
"I have to talk to you. I something really important I need to tell you. You need to know it."  
"I'm sorry Peyt but I don't wanna talk right now. I did enough of this already."  
"No just listen to me please. It's important."  
"Let me save your breath for you. You don't want to talk to me b/c of Brooke. I know this. What I don't get is why. Brooke has nothing to do with us. She has nothing to do with the fact that I like you. She has nothing to do with the fact that I wanna be with you and not her. So there. I don't need to hear anymore. I already know the story. You don't want to have to deal with her. You don't want to put up with the drama. Fine whatever."   
"Lucas there's more to it than that"  
By this time Lucas was fuming. He just started yelling at her  
"What more could you possibly say Peyton? HUH? I don't think theres any more to say. You broke my heart. All because you can't handle drama. All because you can't handle Brooke. Well I'm sorry but I thought you were stronger than that."  
Peyton tried to interrupt him  
"I am stronger than that" She said through tears  
"No Peyton obviously your not. I thought you were but you proved me wrong by saying everything that you did. But i'm over it. Whatever. If thats how you want it. Thats how you get it." _  
On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of he to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
_  
"Jake wait!" She yelled as she ran after him  
Jake kept walking  
"Jake please"  
Jake spun around so he was facing her  
"What do you want Haley"  
"We need to talk"  
"I have nothing else to say Haley. I said all I need to and obviously you did to."  
He started to walk away again. Haley was hott on his heels. She wasn't losing him again  
"JAKE! Listen to me"  
"Why Haley. B/c you "care" about me. HUH? Is that why?" he said as he started to raise his voice "b/c i would really like to know"  
"Jake if you'll just listen to me that's not it" She said through tears "There's more that I didn't tell you."  
Jake scoffed "Oh really. There's more that you didn't tell me. Like what that you care about me more than that, which again is more than i know, or that your friends do come before me and your sorry about it."  
"Jake its not that either, just please listen"  
"Haley, i'm done listening, you had your shot and you blew it, end of story"   
He turned around and left Haley standing there crying in the rain.  
_  
That I love you  
I have loved you along  
And I miss  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
_

"Lucas you have to listen to me. You need to uderstand something"  
"I don't know why your wasting your breath I already understand. That's all I need to know right there" "Just please quit yelling and just listen to me" She started to cry harder "there are some things I didn't tell you then that I need to tell you know."   
"You know Peyt forgive me but I think I have heard all I need to hear from you for one day so i'm just gonna go."   
_  
So far away  
Been so far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far to long  
But you know, you know, you know  
_

Haley stood there for a couple of seconds trying to catch her breath. She knew she couldn't let him go but her wouldn't listen to her. And then she heard Peyton's words "make him listen"  
"JAKE! STOP!"   
"What now Haley  
"I'm not done talking to you."   
"Oh really 'cause I thought you said all you had to say back at school."  
"Well I didn't and your just gonna have to forgive me for that but there is way more to this than you know right now, and thats why I am here. To tell you what I didn't tell you then."  
"And what's that, did you suddenly fall in love with me or something?"  
_  
I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I needed to hear you say...  
_

"Luke, please don't go" She started to break down even more "I need to tell you this now before I can't say it anymore"  
"I don't want to hear it Peyt, I told you I have heard enough all ready."  
"Well if you'd just listen to what I have to say you would know that it has nothing to do with Brooke or any of that. It has to do with me and you."   
__

That I love you  
I have loved you all along

  
"yes. Yes Jake I did fall in love with you" She said as she began to cry harder "But it wasn't suddenly... I have loved you for so long... But I couldn't tell you b/c I was too scared that you would pull away from me just like you did Sarah, and I didn't want that. But I can't hide it anymore. I just can't. You mean to much to me and you always have and you always will. I can't lose you Jake. It broke my heart when you ended things b/c I said I cared about you, which I do. But I more than care about you, I LOVE YOU. I am completely and hopelessly in love with you and I don't know what else I can say or do to prove to you how much I love you. But I do and you need to know this."  
Jake just stood there stunned he didn't know what to say or do. He never expected this.  
_  
And I forgive you  
For beeing away far too long  
So keep breathing...  
_

"And that would be..."  
"I... I..." She couldn't say it. She started to cry even harder  
"What Peyton. What about us?"   
"Look I am falling in love with you o.k. I know I hardly know you but I am. I can't help it I just am. I am falling so in love with you I can't stand it. And i'm so scared of being hurt. But I can't just stand here and let everything just slip away. I have never felt this way about someone before in my life and I can't lose it. I can't lose you."  
Lucas just stared at her. He was in awe of what she just said. He didn't know why she didn't just tell him this earlier instead of just breaking everything off "Why didn't you tell me this before?"  
"I couldn't Jake... I couldn't tell you. I didn't want what happend to Sarah to happen to me. I was so scared that thats what was going to happen so I just wanted to leave things like they were. But when you broke up with me it broke my heart. I went to talk to Peyton and she told me to come and tell you how I felt. No matter what happend at least you knew how I felt. So there it is... My heart on a silver platter. Take it or leave it. Whatever your choice just know I LOVE YOU. 100 no lies no nothing. I JUST LOVE YOU."  
He stood there for a minute before walking right up to her and grabbing her and letting his lips crash against hers. He had never felt so good in his life. All he wanted was to be with her. But did he love her? He pulled away and looked her right in her eyes.  
"I'm glad you told me"   
"Are you? Or are you just letting me down easy?"  
"NO I am glad you told me... B/c... I LOVE YOU TOO. I have loved you for a while as well and I too was scared to tell you. That's why when you said you just "cared" for me I freaked out b/c I knew I more than "cared" about you."  
Haley was soo happy. She couldn't beleive it. He loved her. "Peyt? Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"  
"I was scared?"   
"Of what?"  
"Scaring you off? I don't know. I have never been so vulnerable in my life and I didn't want to make you think I was crazy for starting to fall in love with you when i haven't known you but for 2 weeks."  
"You really shouldn't have been scared to tell me."  
"But I was."   
"You really shouldn't have b/c I too am falling in love with you" He said as he started to walk towards her. "Hopelessly falling"  
"Are you really?" She said through her tears  
"Yes I am. Thats why I was so mad at you for just breaking things off with me the way you did."  
"I'm so sorry I was just scared."  
"I know. It's o.k. I'm just glad you told me"  
He walked closer to her and looked her right in her eyes  
"I am falling in love with you Peyton Sawyer. Hopelessly falling for you."  
"And I am falling in love with you Lucas Scott. I just hope your still gonna be there to catch me when I completely fall off that ledge I am standing on."   
"You know it"  
He kissed her. So passionatly he thought that he had known her for years.

_  
'Cause I'm not leaving  
Hold on to me and  
never let me go  
_


	8. Chapter 7

1The next morning it was still raining. Peyton was sleeping when she got a call from one exited Haley James.

"Hello?" She says groggily  
"PEYTON!" says one very chipper voice  
"Hi Haley."  
"I DID IT! I TOLD HIM! I TOLD HIM I LOVED HIM..."  
"good."  
"well aren't you gonna ask how it went"  
"Obviously since your this happy it went well. Very well. He told you he loved you. You told him you loved him and you spent the rest of the night making out."  
"Not exactly. Well i did tell him and he told me but we didn't make out all night. He came back to my house and we just... talked."  
"Sure."  
"We did."   
"Haley?"  
"What? We did talk."  
"yea and you did a lot of making out to."  
"Fine you win. We did make out... a lot."  
"And?"  
"It was great. I haven't been so happy in... Well ever"  
"I'm glad for you Haley, I really am, but I am tired and I am going back to bed so i will talk to you later. BYE"  
"bye"   
Peyton hung up the phone and tried to go back to sleep.   
RIIINNGG!  
"Oh not again... Hello?"  
"Good morning Beautiful"  
"Hi."  
"Well don't we sound chipper this morning"  
"Ha Ha Ha... Sry but a girl can't get any sleep around here."  
"Whats that supposed to mean this is the first time i called" He said trying to sound hurt  
"Not you... Haley?"  
"Ahh yes... I heard all about it... I guess thank yous are in order."  
"what for" She said as she climbed out of bed and yawned  
"B/c I have been trying to get her to tell Jake how she really feels for about 6 months now... and you... you know her for what a week and you get her to tell Jake... How did you do that."  
"I'm just that good."  
"NO your not... I heard about it to... You made a deal with her... I know."  
"So..."  
"Sooo... you had to have Haley tell you to tell me before you would do it." He said again trying to sound hurt  
Peyton just laughed  
"At least I told you."  
"Your right" he laughed "so what are you doing right... now?"  
"Brushing my teeth why?"  
"B/c..." Peyton jumped 10 feet in the air and dropped her toothbrush  
"What are you doing here?"   
"I brought you breakfast."  
"How did you get in" She said as she hugged him  
"I opened the door and walked in."  
"Ha Ha Ha... aren't we the smart one this morning." She said as she hit him  
"Owwww... I'm telling my brother on you."  
"Who Nathan? Yea o.k. good luck with that one."  
"Whats that supposed to mean."   
"He'll just laugh and call you a wimp... Still sure you wanna do that." She said as she started walking downstairs  
"Not really." He said through puppy dog eyes.  
"Your pitiful"   
"what no thank you for breakfast"  
"I'm sorry... Thank you" She said as she kissed him  
"MMMM... now this is what I call breakfast... But whens lunch... Oh and dinner... Oh and even better... DESERT."  
"Lucas"   
"What... I'm hungry"  
"I bet" 

Haley was sitting on her steps when she saw Nathan walk by.   
"Nathan!"  
He looked around and saw haley.  
"Oh hey Hales."  
"What are you doing out this early in the morning?"  
"Just doing some walking. Clearing my head."   
"Dan?"  
"Who else?"  
"The boogeyman?" She said trying to make him laugh.  
It works. A big grin slid across his face.  
"Cute."  
"So what did daddy dan do this time?"  
"what didn't he do? He was just being him. Same 'old dan."  
"Hasn't changed much since we broke up has he."  
"No if anything he got worse."  
"Sorry. You know you are always welcome to come here to get away."  
"yea I do. And thank you, but I won't be needing it."  
"Really why. find some way to get rid of dan?"  
"No I just don't want to intrude on Jakes territory."  
"TERRITORY?"  
"Yea I heard about you to. YOur in LOVE!" He said smirking at her  
"Yea. How did you find out?"  
"Jake told me."  
Haley couldn't beleive it. Her jake had actually told someone what happend   
"Wow." "What surprised?"  
"Yea Actually I am"  
"Naw theres nothing to be suprised about. Jakes a softie."  
Haley just laughed  
"Alrighty Hales I gotta run... But we'll talk later."  
"Alright bye Nate"  
"Later." 

"Hales?"  
"Hold on..." She said as she tripped over the couch. "i'm coming"  
"What was that."  
"I tripped over the stupid couch."  
"AWW Baby now we can't have any of that now can we." He said as he kissed her lightly  
"NO" She said with a pouty smile   
"Didn't think so" HE said as he started to deepen their kiss  
"Baby... quit... i... have... to... get... ready... to... go..." She said through kisses  
"Awww your such a mood killer"  
"I know... I love it..."  
"so where are we going?"  
"The cafe... DUH"  
"The usual huh?"  
"Of course, are we meeting Lucas and Peyton there still or what?"  
"Crap... I forgot to ask her when I called her earlier... Can you call her for me?"  
"I guess so..."  
"oh quit being whiny"  
"i'm not being whiny"  
She just laughed at him as he picked up the phone and called Peyton?" 

"Hello?"  
"Hey Peyton... Haley forgot to ask you earlier but are you going to go the cafe with us?"  
She looked at Lucas  
"Yeah we'll be there"  
"Ok we should be there in about 30 minutes if you two just wanna meet us there."  
"Yea we can do that."  
"Alright sounds good see ya then."  
"Alright bye Jake."   
"Bye"  
She hangs up the phone  
"what was that all about?"  
"Oh we're going to meet Haley and Jake at your mom's cafe"  
"I thought it was gonna be just me and you today?"  
"It will... after we go to the cafe to meet Jake and Haley."  
He looks at her with those puppy dog eyes of his  
"Sry Luke but those things don't work on me"   
"well I guess I'll have to find something else to win you over then... Won't I?" "yes you will" She said as she went to kiss him  
"Ok enough of that we have to go..."   
"Peyt..."  
"what?"  
"your such a tease..."  
"Am not... Now come on lets go..."

I KNOW ITS BORING BUT I WAS GEARING UP FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER... IT'S GONNA GET INTERESTING.


	9. Chapter 8

1OK well I'm feeling a little better today so I am going to UD now since I know you have been DYING to read it! LOL! Not really... But anyways here it is hope you like it!

Lucas, Peyton, Jake, and Haley have been at the cafe for about 5 minutes just talking and Laughing. Haley Jake and Lucas were talking about High school and how much fun they have had. Peyton just sat there listening wishing she had a past here. Her past was back at Central Valley high in New York. All her friends and family were back in New York. Some days she wished she was back home and some days she was sooo glad that Tree Hill was becoming her home. It was times like these that made her happy she moved to Tree Hill. Sometimes she'd give anything to have a past in Tree Hill. To know the people around and to have them know her for her and not her feud with Brooke Davis. Right now she was thankful that she was given the chance to make a life in Tree Hill and get to know the people in it...

"No do you remember the time Me and Nathan tied you to a chair and strapped it to the tree in Jakes front yard... That was sooo funny" Lucas said as he almost spit out his food  
"That was sooo not funny"  
"Oh come on Haley yes it was" Jake said as he nudged her in her side "Seeing you tied to a chair that was strapped to a tree... In the air... Come on now that was Funny." he nudged her again "You know it was"  
"maybe for you to" She said as she tried not to laugh "I didn't think it was... Remember I was the one tied to the tree"  
Peyton was laughing so hard by this time she was turing red in the face and hyperventilating  
"I can't beleive you tied her to a tree" she said as she tried to breath "i would have beat the snot out of you"  
"Oh really" Lucas said as he grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder "lets see you beat the snot out of me then  
Peyton was kicking and slapping him and all he did was laugh  
"She what this is... I'm bigger than you... I was bigger than her then... She couldn't beat the snot out of me... and neither can you."  
"Oh is that so tough guy" She said as she got out of his grasp "What were you saying tough guy... I can't beat the snot out of you" She said as she ran at him and stopped "Ok so your right... But I can kiss you"   
"OK enough of that theres customers... Paying customers at that... That are here..."  
Lucas laughed "sorry mom"   
"Yeah sorry karen"  
"Its ok just don't let it happen again" She said playfully  
"OK" They said in unison  
"Luke I hate to say it but i think she could take you" jake said laughing  
"No I don't think so..." Peyton just looked at him "o.k. maybe she could"  
"That's what I thought" She said as she walks back to the booth  
"so you guys ready to go" Lucas said as he winks at jake  
"Yea I'm ready... are you ready" Jake said as he looked at haley   
"Wait a second... What do you to have up your sleeve?"   
Peyton said as she watched Jake motion to Lucas  
"Lucas" Peyton said to Him as Haley said "Jake" real questioningly   
"Nothing" they both said Peyton looked at Haley knowing something was going on... and then Lucas grabbed Peyton and Jake grabbed Haley and threw them over their sholders.  
"Bye mom" Lucas said  
"Yeah Bye Karen"  
"Guys be careful"   
"Of course mom... What could happen to us."  
"Well anyways" She said as she walked away  
Lucas and Jake walked out the door with the girls.  
"Where are you taking us?" Peyton said as she tried to look around  
"Don't worry about it" Jake said  
"Thats not fair" Haley whined   
"don't worry you'll like it" Lucas said  
Lucas and Jake put them down  
"ok your gonna have to be blind folded for the next part" Lucas said  
"Why blindfolded" Whined Peyton  
"b/c the next part is a surprise"  
"I don't like where this is going" Haley questioned  
"Don't worry baby you'll love it" Jake said as he kissed her  
Lucas and Jake had a big surprise planned for them. There was this cute little spot on the other side of town that only a couple people knew about. It was only Lucas, Jake, and Nathan that knew about it. But everytime they dated someone they really liked they brought them here. It was there quote unquote secret spot... Which wasn't that much of a secret anymore...  
"o.k. now grab my hand" Lucas said to Peyton as Jake did the same with Haley  
"Jake where are you taking me?"  
"Don't worry you'll love it just like i said before"  
Lucas was walking Peyton to their secret spot when he noticed someone else was there  
"Hey jake..." He said in a whispered voice "who's that"   
"what do you mean "who's that" Peyton asked   
"SSHHH... be quiet for a sec" Lucas said  
"alright. Geez you don't have to be soo pushy" She said sarcastically   
"Dude..." Jake said worriedly "Dude I think thats Brooke..."

O.k. so i know its short but i figured I could leave you hanging for a little while! Hope you like it! 

NEXT UP: Is it brooke? And if it is what does she want... And who could she be with?


	10. Chapter 9

"No that can't be brooke!" Lucas said as he encased Peyton in a hug  
"If that's her, it is sooo in your best interst to get me out of here" Peyton said angrily  
"Don't worry Peyt..." Lucas said trying to comfort her "She's not gonna start anything with you... Not while I'm around"  
"Listen guys I know you wanna chat and all but whoever that is is walking over here" Haley said  
They were all looking at each other trying to figure out who it was... The thing is there was one person who knew who it was and why they were there... But why would they bring them here... Why now?  
"Oh my goodness..." Haley started to say before Peyton cut her off  
"Get me out of here Luke... Right now!" She said starting to get angry  
"Peyt... Just calm down... She's not gonna start anything..." Lucas said before turning to them "What do you want?"

Nathan was walking to the rivercourt trying to think... He had caught up with this girl earlier that day who just seemed so down. He felt bad for them and decided to try and talk to them and find out what was wrong.  
"Hey there... Are you o.k." He said curiously  
They just looked up at him  
"Do you need to talk to someone"  
"You know i don't really feel like talking right now..."  
"Well if you wanna talk i'll be right over there playing ball... O.k."  
"Whatever" They said trying to shake him off  
Nathan starts to walk over to the court to play some ball. He turns around and there just hanging there head and crying  
"Don't forget... I'm here if you need me"  
He turned around walking back to the court  
"HEY..."  
Nathan turned around  
"Your not gonna say anything are you?"  
"Of course not..." He said as he started walking towards them "i'll keep it all a secret."  
He sat down beside them  
"So what's wrong"  
"I... uh... I did some things that I shouldn't have... I hurt a couple of people b/c i'm selfish, and don't care about anyone, but myself..." They said as tears began to fall  
"You don't seem selfish to me... You seem like a pretty stand up person to talk to someone about problems that you have to someone you hardly know."  
"But i'm really not... I'm not a good person."  
"Well what happend to make you think this?"  
"Well it all started when I..."

"Listen I just need to talk to Peyton..."  
"Why do you want to talk to me? Seems we have already done enough of that."  
"Listen I just wanna talk like normal people."  
"We are not normal o.k. That has been proven. And I am definately not gonna prove it again. I'm done here." Peyton said as she began to walk away "Wait..." Lucas said as he grabbed her "Maybe you should listen to what Brooke has to say."  
"Are you kidding me. I'm not talking to her. Everytime we talk we fight and I think I made it clear that I don't wanna fight. I don't like drama and I'm not doing it."  
"Peyton I think he's right." Haley said quietly "I think it's good for you to talk to her. Clear things up you know."  
"WHAT PART OF I DON'T WANT TO TALK ARE YOU TWO NOT GRASPING?" She said as she started to yell "I THOUGHT I MADE IT PRETTY CLEAR THAT SHE IS NOT THE PERSON I WANT TO BE TALKING TO RIGHT NOW."  
She began to walk away when Jake stepped in front of her  
"MOVE JAKE"  
"Look I know I barely know you but I know that you are a good person and I also know that Brooke can be a Bih sometimes, but I also know that she has a very good heart and she's very sincere, and if she says she just wants to talk... She just wants to talk. So I think it really is a good idea that you two talk and clear this up."  
"NO... I don't wanna talk" She said as she pushed Jake out of the way and began to walk off  
"Peyton" Lucas said as he ran after her

"So your not mad at her then?"  
"No... I was just mad that her and Lucas had what I wanted. I was mad that he chose her over me... I was mad that she was a better person than I could ever be..." She said as she began to cry "I know I could never be that girl that guy's wanna fall in love with. They just see me as some crazy girl who loves to party. I'm the girl they can have fun with... Until they get tired of it."  
"Look, Brooke, I know hardly anything about you, but you don't seem like that type of girl. You have a heart and I can see it. You have a good heart, and your so sincere when you talk... You just need to let other people see that side of you."  
"Well you see it know."  
"But thats only b/c your upset. I wouldn't have seen this side of you otherwise. The only Brooke I have seen is the peppy cheerleader hitting on all the basketball players. But the Brooke I am seeing now is not that person. She is the sincere and heartfelt Brooke that noone gets to see. Maybe you should let other people see this side of you and they wouldn't think you were a crazy Bih. They would see the Brooke I am seeing now."  
"I don't want people to see this side of me."  
"why?"  
"B/c then I become vulnerable to heartbreak. And I don't want to have my heart broken again. The last time it was broken I swore to myself that I would never put myself in the position to get hurt ever again."  
"So you would rather risk losing a good guy that you could ,dare i say, fall in love with."  
"NO" She said as she stood up "I just don't want to be hurt"  
"Well... Sometimes in order to find love, you have to be hurt by it first."  
"I know... I just don't want to have to get my heart broken again"  
"None of us do... But how will we find "True Love" if we don't let ourselves fall in love first" He said as he stood up beside her  
"I don't know."  
"Yea you do." He said as he turned her so he was looking into her eyes "All you have to do is allow yourself to do it. Trust me that is the first step."  
"And whats the second?" "Falling." He said as he gave her a hug "You can do it Brooke. Just start over. Make everything good between you, Peyton, and Lucas."  
"They won't talk to me. I think they did enough of that. Plus Peyton Hates me."  
"She doesn't Hate you. She just doesn't like how you acted."  
"How do you know that?" She said as she pulled away and looked at the river  
"B/c Hate is a very strong word. And you did behave pretty badly."  
She smiled "When did you become the "love Doctor."  
"As soon as I lost Haley. But were friends now... And if I can become friends with Haley after what we went through... I know you and Lucas can... Peyton to."  
She looked at him "Thank you Nathan"  
He wrapped her in a hug  
"Your Welcome"


	11. Chapter 10

Lucas had finally caught up to Peyton. He tried to talked to her but she wanted nothing to do with him, or anyone else for that matter. She couldn't understand why he wouldn't just let her go home. She didn't know why he wanted her to talk to Brooke and make ammends. She didn't want to talk to Brooke, or Lucas, or anyone else. She just wanted to leave well enough alone.

"Peyton please just talk to her." He said as she turned away once again  
"NO! I DON'T WANNA TALK TO HER. WHAT PART OF THAT AREN'T YOU GETTING." She said still walking  
He ran up to her to try and get her to talk to Brooke once more  
"Peyton, Please, do this for me."  
"NO! I'm not saying it again Luke... I don't wanna talk, I just wanna go home, so leave me alone!" She said more sternly than she meant to  
"O.k." He said hurt "I'll leave you alone" He began to walk away  
"Luke..."  
"No Peyton, It's fine, just go home... I'll talk to you later" He said as he began to walk away  
She wanted to stop him but she knew she had hurt him so she just let him go. She decided it was best that she just go home.

"Where's she going?" Jake asked  
"Home" Lucas said still hurt  
"You okay." Haley asked  
"Yea I'll be fine. She just... I don't know"  
"I knew she wouldn't talk to me" Brooke said to herself. "You know... I'm just gonna go... Seems i've cause enough trouble for one day"  
"Brooke come on... Peytons just mad... Give her some time" Lucas said to her  
"Why are you even talking to me Lucas? I thought you hated me to."  
"I don't hate you... I mean It really sucks the way things went down, but I don't hate you"  
"Can we just go and talk, Luke?"  
"Yea... Sure"  
Lucas grabbed Brookes hand and began to walk away as Haley turned to Jake.  
"What do you think that was all about?" Haley asked  
"I don't know, but knowing Brooke this might not turn out so well"  
"Come on baby she's not that bad"  
"Oh I know she's not bad, but if she's doing what I think she's doing... We're in for it"  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Just trust me"

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Lucas asked questioningly to Brooke  
"You... Peyton... Me... US?" She said looking away  
"US? What do you mean us?"  
"I don't know... I just... I don't know... I mean I miss you."  
"Listen Brooke..." He started to say before she cut him off  
"I know... I know... Your with Peyton and you really like her... But i miss you luke, I do, and it kills me to see you with her. I liked you alot, and then you just up and left me for her, and I can't say I took it like I probably should have, but you gotta admit... It wasn't done in the best way either." Lucas was taken aback by this... He had never seen Brooke open herself up like this to anyone before. He had to admit, he liked this side of her... But he was with Peyton now and he didn't want to screw that up to.  
"Listen Brooke, I am sooo sorry about how I hurt you, but you never told me any of this before. You never opened up to me before like you are now."  
"I know, but you gotta understand I was Scared Luke, scared of getting hurt, scared of losing you, scared of the world... I don't know, i just couldn't open up to you before... But I am know so doesn't that count for something?"  
"of course it does but it doesn't change the fact that I am with Peyton now."  
Brooke began to tear up  
"Look Brooke. I am so sorry, but you have to understand"  
"No... Luke it's fine... Promise"  
"Brooke..." She cut him off.  
"No... Please... Don't say anything."  
He looked at her tear filled eyes and couldn't help but feel like crap. He knew right then that he had broken her heart.  
"Brooke I am sooo sorry"  
He pulled her into a hug. He got kinda spooked when he heard a noice but couldn't tell what it was. So he just went back to talking to brooke  
He pulled away from her and looked her right in her tear filled eyes  
"Listen... I still like you Brooke. That hasn't changed. But I like Peyton to. She makes me feel like I'm the greatest person in the world. She understands me."  
"I understand you."  
"No... I know you do... But she gets me... Like she knows why I am the way I am, without even asking me. And you... you know how to make me laugh, you know how to make me feel so giddy inside that I can't stand it. You see you and Peyton are 2 completely different people. There are different things about each of you that I like."  
"Then why are you with her, if she doesn't make you happy."  
"She does make me happy just not the way you do."  
He saw her begining to cry a little more so he hugged her again  
"Brooke, I'll always be here you know that right."  
"Yea but your with her now."  
"That doesn't mean anything"  
"So she doesn't mean anything to you."  
"No... I mean yes... yes she does mean something to me."  
"So I don't mean something to you"  
"No. You mean something to me as well... it's just... I don't know how to explain it."  
"OH BUT I CAN!"  
And with that Peyton returns


	12. Chapter 11

Peyton showed up about half way through Lucas and Brookes conversation, right about the time he hugged her the first time. She was there long enough to here him say that he still liked brooke. She wanted so bad to jsut break them up but she figured it was best that she didn't. But as soon as she heard him say he didn't know why he was with her, she couldn't stop herself. She went back originaly to talk to Lucas, Jake, and Haley, and apologize for the way she acted. She had made it halfway home before she realized what a ... she had been. She also thought she should talk to Brooke. If it makes Lucas happy she would do it. But now, not after what she just heard.

Lucas jumped at the sound of Peytons voice  
"Peyton?" he said walking towards her "I thought you were going home."  
"Oh I was but I came back to apologize for how I acted, but it seems now that I had a right to act like i did." She said as she pushed him away from her  
"It wasn't like that Peyton." He said as he tried once more to get close to her  
"Oh really, b/c what I saw didn't seem like that. It seemed like you and Miss Brooke here were telling your feelings for one another. So don't let me stop you." She said as she began to walk away  
"Peyton... Please it wasn't like that at all..." Brooke started as she walked towards Peyton "He was just talking to me. I was upset and he was just trying to make me feel better."  
"If you have a brain in that pretty little head of yours you will turn and walk away... Unless you want that pretty little face to get messed up... Just some 'friendly' advice." Brooke began to step back  
"Listen... please it wasn't like that at all. Really." Brooke said quietly  
"OH you know what... I'm not mad at you... for all I care you can have him. 'cause you know what? You two deserve each other." She said as Brooke looked at her weirdly "You do... Your both liars, and aholes, and i would just rather not be hineyrumpusociating myself with people like that." She said with a grin on her face "For all i care you two can go off and get married and make cute little lying babys" She said as she walked off  
"Peyton?" Lucas said running after her "Please listen to me" He finished as he stepped in front of her  
"No lucas... I am done listening to you... you can't fix it this time... Not after what I just heard." She said as she shoved him out of her way and began walking home  
"Peyton?" He began as he stopped chasing after her. He knew it was no use. He couldn't get her to listen to him. Not right now. She needed time to herself.  
"lucas?" Brooke started  
"Not now Brooke." He said before walking off

"Baby?" Jake said as he walked into Haleys house  
"Just a second" She yelled back as she finished getting dressed  
"MMMM... Don't we smell good..." He said walking into her room "Who are you getting all dressed up for... wouldn't be me would it." He said as he kissed her passionatly  
"MMMM... actually... I got a hot date..." She began before he kissed her again  
"Oh yeah... and who would that be?"  
"Not you..." She said before walking over to her bed  
He just looked at her dumfounded "well then who... You gotta guy on the side I don't know about?"  
"Yep sure do... and he's my bestest friend in the whole world." She said smiling at him  
"Oh... Nathan... Why are you going out with him tonight." He said sadly  
He loved Haley he really did. But he was sooo scared that she still had feelings for Nathan, him being her first love and everything. They were still so close and that worried him.  
"No not nathan..." She said as she ed her head at him "Then who?" He asked her questioningly  
She laughed "you silly" She said as she kissed him lightly "why would I go out with Nathan?" She said as she pushed him slightly  
"Well you said your 'bestest friend'... and i just thought..." He stated as he let his last words trail off  
"Don't think..." She began as she laughed a little "That's what gets you in trouble" She finished as he began to laugh  
"Oh really now..." He said kissing her neck lightly  
"HMMMM... yep" She said smartly before standing up  
"Soooo. What are we gonna do gorgeous" He said before standing up  
"Well I thought we could watch a movie and chill here" She said leading him to her bed  
"Oh really... That's all" he said laying on top of her and kissing her neck  
"Jake..." She began  
"I know I know... It's not the right time" He said before moving  
Haley didn't want to sleep with another guy until she knew it was right. Nathan and her had rushed into things and she didn't want that to happen to her and jake.  
"Sooo... what movie are we gonna watch" He began

Peyton had been home for more than an hour waiting on Lucas... She figured he would show up at her door like he usually did. That's why she left her door unlocked. He would just walk in and go straight to her room where he would always find her drawing. It was the way she releived her thoughts. He knew that if he showed up about an hour after they fought and talked to her once she calmed down. She would listen more. So here she was waiting in her room drawing, as usual, waiting for him to show up  
Knock Knock, knock  
Peyton looked up from her drawing as she looked around. She didn't know who would be knocking on her door. No one knocked they just walked in.  
She looked out her door only to find Brooke Davis standing on her porch. She opened the door and walked out  
"What the hell do you want?" She asked as she glared at a scared Brooke  
"I wanted to talk to you?" She said shyly  
"Oh yeah... About what... you undying love for lucas, b/c i have already heard that one"  
Peyton couldn't beleive how harsh she was being. She had never acted like this over a guy she had just met... ever.  
"Listen Peyton... It's not like that... I was upset and he stayed to talk to me... I'm not trying to get lucas back... honest"  
"Really you sure could have fooled me" She said sarcasticly  
"I swear... I am just jealous of what you and him have... I never had that with him. If you were there for the whole conversation you would have known that. I don't want him back... yea i still like him, but I know how much he likes you. and as bizzare as it may sound coming from me. I would rather see lucas happy with another girl rather than be miserable with me." She said looking straight at peyton  
Peyton couldn't beleive what she was hearing. There's no way Brooke Davis was saying this to her right now  
"You know you really hurt him today... He's miserable right now."  
Peyton was beginning to feel bad. She never wanted to hurt lucas but she was hurt. That was until she actually listened to what brooke had to say. "is he really?" She said sentimentaly  
"Yea he is... Lucas is the type of guy who wears his heart on his sleeve and hearing you say the things you did broke his heart."  
Peyton was feeling worse by the minute  
"Where is he?" She asked  
"I don't know... He walked off right after you left... he didn't want to talk he just walked right past me and that was it... he was gone"  
"Oh my goodness..." She began  
"what?" Brooke asked  
"i feel so bad right now... I never meant to hurt him... it's just seeing you and him together..."  
"...ed you off?" Brooke asked as she sat down on the stairs with Peyton  
"yea... i mean come on... tell me it didn't make you mad seeing him talking to me when you knew he liked me."  
"Yea I must say it did" She said as she smiled  
"What am i doing?" She said to herself  
"What?" Brooke asked  
"Oh... Nothing... hey... do you wanna come in and talk for a little while?"  
"yea sure... that would be great"  
Peyton and Brooke walked inside.

"that movie was great wasn't it?" Haley said to a semi concious Jake "Hey?" She said as she began to shake him  
"Huh... What?" He said as he sat up rubbing his eyes  
"You were sleeping... Was my date that bad?" She asked him  
"No baby.. Not at all... I got to spend time with you... as long as i can do that... we will NEVER have a bad date." He said as he pulled her down beside him  
"Aww.. really?" She said  
"Yea... I really do Love you Hales..."  
Ah... there it was... that name... the one name that Nathan had always called her... When she first heard it she thought it would make her mad... but it didn't... As a matter of fact... She liked it better when Jake said it.  
"I love you to, baby." She said as she began to fall asleep in his arms  
They stayed like this for the rest of the night before Jake woke up and realized he had to get home. He moved haley off his arm as easily as he could trying not to wake her.  
"Bye hales... I Love you." He said as he got up and walked out of the room

An hour and a half later Peyton and Brooke are still talking  
"Are you serious? He really did that?" Peyton asked as she laughed at Brooke  
"Yep.. He sure did. He is sooo corny... I'm telling you... you'll never find another guy like lucas." She said as she laughed  
"Oh..." Peyton said as she tried to quit laughing "Well... Oh wow... look at the time"  
"Wow... we have been talking for a while." Brooke said  
"Yea we sure have... you know what?" Peyton started  
"What?"Brooke asked  
"Your really not that bad... I mean... I thought you were... but after talking to you... your actually pretty cool Brooke Davis..."  
"And so are you P. Sawyer"  
Peyton laughed at the name  
"p.Sawyer" She questioned  
"yea. P. Sawyer." She giggled  
"I like it" Peyton said  
"good... cause your stuck with it"  
Petyon looked at the clock  
"i guess i better get to bed" Peyton said as she yawned  
"Yea... I better get going... See you tomorrow?" She questioned  
"Yea... See you tomorrow."  
"Good. You know what P. Sawyer... We're going to be best friends... You wait and see"  
Peyton couldn't help but laugh  
"Good bye best friend" BRooke said before walking out the door."  
"Good bye Brooke."

Peyton sighed as she sat down on her bed. She wanted so bad to call lucas but she didn't know if he would answer or not. Forget it... I'll call him anyways. she thought to herself before picking up the phone and dialing his number

"Hey you've reached Lucas... you know the drill..."  
BEEP  
She hung up... and then decided to call back  
She sighed when she got his voicemail again  
"You know the drill..."  
Beep  
"Hey luke... it's peyton... ummm... whenever you get this could you please call me... i really need to talk to you." She said into the reciever as she sighed and got ready for bed

She had been asleep for maybe and hour when she heard a loud crash downstairs. She didn't know what it was  
"Lucas?" She whispered  
Crash  
And there was another. She began to get scared now... She didn't know what to do... Her only thought was to call Lucas. She walked to her door and looked out it as she saw a tall man with dark hair dressed in all black going through her stuff downstairs... She began to cry to herself as she dialed Lucas' number  
"oh god lucas please answer..."  
"Hello?" Said a groggy voice  
"Lucas?" She began as she tried to hide in her closet  
He immediately knew something was wrong with her  
"What is it Peyton... what's wrong?" He said as he sat up in his bed  
"there's a man in my house... Downstairs... I'm scared Lucas..." She said as she began to cry harder  
"Don't you move I will be there in 2 minutes... try and find somewhere to hide."  
"Please hurry..." She said as she hung up the phone  
She started to hear footsteps walking up the stairs... she was beginning to freak out by now  
"please hurry lucas" She thought to herself And there he was... this strange guy standing in her door way looking in her room


	13. Chapter 12

Lucas was running around his house trying to find his keys... he couldn't remember where he had put them... he was so upset when he got home last night that he threw everything he had in his hands on the floor. Where they went from there he didn't know. He had looked under the bed, on his nightstand, on his computer desk... nothing. They were nowhere to be found. He was trying so hard to think of where they might be that he never thought about looking on the table beside the front door... alas... there they were. He grabbed his jacket and ran for his truck.

He made it to Peytons house in record time. When he pulled up he saw her front door wide open, but no vehicle. He climed out of his truck and walked around the back of it to his toolbox where he grabbed a baseball bat. He made his front door when he heard something break inside. He walked in real causiously making note of all his surroundings. He had checked around the entire downstairs without seeing anyone. He made his way to the stairs when he saw some guy standing in Peytons room beside her closet. He began to freak knowing Peyton was still in her room. He didn't know where she would have hidden so he knew he had to get up there asap. He was trying to be quiet as to not draw attention to the fact that he was in the house. He had made it to the top of the stairs without being noticed. The guy was now rumaging(sp) through Peytons draws. He was throwing around her drawings as if he knew what he was looking for. Lucas was trying to figure out what sort of approach to take when he realized that he couldn't really do much, other than try and scare this guy into leaving. He made is way into the hallway just out side of Peytons bedroom when he heard the guy begin to leave her room. He hid in the hallway closet hoping the guy didn't see him. When the guy walked past him he took a mental note of everything about this guy. How tall he was, what color his hair was, what he was wearing, what his face looked like. Anything he could think of that would help the police find him he took mental notes about. The strange guy was now downstairs looking through everything he had thrown on the floor. Whatever he was after he was bound and determined to find it. Lucas decided right then he had to get this guy out of Peytons house. He ran downstairs to face this guy.

"HEY!" Lucas said sternly "GET OUT"  
The guy just looked at him like he was gonna kill him  
Lucas raised the bat so that it was in full view of this man. The guy took one look at it and started to back up  
"I SAID GET OUT" Lucas said as he swung the bat in this guys direction. The stranger then retreted to the door, where he ran straight into lucas' truck. He immediately got up and took off running down the road towards Haley's house. Lucas' first thought was to call the cops.

"Hello, 911 emergency, how can I help you."  
"Hi, Yes, there was just a break in at 139 ramblinwood rd. I need a cop here asap. He headed south on this road. he's in all black, he's around 5'11 dark brown hair."  
"O.k. sir. We will send a cop their now, and another to locate the robber. Now is anyone hurt or need medical -assistance-?"  
"No not that I know of"  
"O.k. sir if you would please stay on the line."  
"Actually I can't I have a friend inside who was here during the whole thing and I have to get inside to them"  
"Well... O.k. sir just make sure you go in and lock the door and wait for the cops to show up."  
"I will. Thank you bye"  
Lucas hung up his phone and immediately ran back inside to find Peyton. He was calling her name and he didn't hear a sound. He was hoping it was just b/c she couldn't hear him and not b/c she was hurt. He began to make his way upstairs as he called her name out again. Still no answer. He walked around her room when he heard little crys coming from her closet.  
He opened the door to find a scared and crying Peyton  
"Peyton... come here... are you okay?" He said quietly  
She didn't move, so he made his way in the closet to her. He was on his knees, eye level with her trying to get her to calm down. She wouldn't open her eyes, or move at all.  
"Hey... shhh... Peyt... It's o.k... He's gone" He said looking at her  
She began to cry even harder  
He put his finger under her chin and lifted her face so she was looking at him  
"hey... open your eyes peyt... he's gone... It's just me"  
She opened her eyes slighty as he saw the scared look on her face  
"hey come here" He said encasing her in a hug.  
"Hey... come on lets get you out of this closet." He said as he led her out.  
She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and burried her face in his chest  
"Shhh. It's o.k Peyt... I'm here now... I'm not going anywhere"  
"I'm sooo sorry Lucas" She said through tears  
"You have nothing to be sorry for Peyt. Nothing at all"  
"Yes i do... I'm sorry for waking you up and how I acted earlier today. I shouldn't have even called you it's just you..." she said before he cut her off  
"Listen to me... You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm over it... It's in the past. O.k.? So don't worry about it. I'm glad that you called me... I wouldn't have it any other way." He said as he tightend their hug  
"i'm so scared Luke... I saw him... I saw him in my room... going through my stuff... I thought i was gonna die" She said as she began to cry even harder  
"Shhhh..." He said pulling away so he could look at her "Don't think like that... Nothing like that is gonna happen okay? I'm here now... He's gone... and your fine." He finished before holding her once more  
"Thank you so much Lucas... For everything." She said as she pulled away to look at him with her tear stained face  
"You don't have to thank me... There's no way I am going to let anything happen to you. Not now... Not ever" He said as he kissed her lightly  
KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
He looked at her  
"that must be the cops"


	14. Chapter 13

The next couple of weeks were a blur for Peyton. Between the cops coming in and out of her house day in and day out trying to figure out why someone broke into her house... It seems that 2 other house were hit that night..., or the constant fear that that guy was coming back, or the fact that Lucas had to leave town for a couple of weeks, she didn't really know which way was up. Everyone was trying to be supportive with everything to happen but it just wasn't helping her... If anything it was making it worse. Everyone she really relied on was gone. Her mom, her dad, Lucas, her friends back in New York... She never knew how many people she actually realied on. But yet none of them were there with her. She had always thought of herself as a strong person. One who didn't need anyone to help her through the rough times but here she was... Hoping someone would come back for her. She had told her dad what happend the day after, but he still didn't come home. Her mom, well she couldn't be there. And her friends... There was no way they could come to Tree Hill, N.C. just to be there for her no matter how much they wanted to. And Lucas, what can be said other than he left her when she needed him most. No matter what he said to her about wanting to stay but having to leave, she knew deep in her heart that if he wanted to stay he would have. Maybe her and Lucas weren't meant to be after all.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
"Oh no not again" She thought to herself as she walked to the front door to see who it was.  
She opened the door and nearly fell over.  
"hey" They said  
"HEY!" She said as she grabbed them and hugged them "what are you doing here? Don't you have school?"  
"Well yeah, but Jamie told me what happend and I figured you needed someone right now. Plus it gets me out of school"  
"UH..." She said as she smiled "that was soo nice of you."  
"Yea I know" They said "Ditching school to hang out with the coolest girl ever in her time of need... What more can I say... I'm the greatest person ever."  
She scoffed "Yea you are" She said as she giggled "Wanna sit down" She said as she led them to the couch  
"Sure... Why not" They said as they sat down  
"So how long are you in town for?" Peyton asked curiously  
"As long as you need me."  
"Aww... aren't we being sweet today" She said as she laughed  
"What can I say... I'm just that kind of person" They said as Peyton began to laugh  
"Yea... Sure" She said "you know it's great to see a familiar face again." She said as she sighed  
"Well, well, well... do we not like tree hill?"  
Peyton laughed at the sarcasm in their voice... She really did miss New York  
"It's not New York" She said as she sighed once more  
"NO... It's not... New York is way cooler."  
"yea it is"  
"Well why don't you just come back... I mean it's not like your dad is ever around anyway"  
"Yea I know... But I'm starting to finally get settled here"  
"Well the least you could do is visit your favorite person in the whole wide world once in a while" They said as Peyton Laughed  
"I wish I could... But you know I..." She stressed the I "I... Actually go to school... Unlike some" She said as she punched them in the arm  
"OH... still hitting like a girl I see" "IS that so..." She began before wrestling them to the floor

"hey... Have you seen Peyton lately?" Haley asked  
"No... sure haven't..." Jake stated "I wish she would let us help her... This is a really tough time and she really needs someone"  
"Yeah I know" Haley said as she sighed "I still can't beleive Lucas left her here"  
"Yea I know... Whatever he's doing in Tennesee had better be important or she's never gonna talk to him again. What is he doing there anyway?" He said as she sighed  
"I really don't know... He didn't tell me anything. I really wish he did... It's like he's a different person now."  
"What do you mean?" He said as he tilted his head to the side  
"Well this is the second time in a month he has gone to Tennesee, and last time he came back he wasn't the same Lucas he was when he left. It's like he changed or something... I don't know" She said as she sighed heavely  
"I didn't really notice."  
"That's because you don't know lucas like i do. He's changed" She said sternly  
"O.k. O.k" He said throwing his hands up in defeat with a smile going from ear to ear "So enough about Lucas... and more about us." He finished as he leaned in closer to her  
"Jake!" She squealed "Quit" She said giggling  
"MMMM... But Baby I don't want to" He said in a baby voice  
"Quit" She couldn't help but giggle even more  
He was tickling her so much that she couldn't breath because of how hard she was laughing. This had been going on for at least 20 minutes. It was basically her running through the house acting like she didn't want him to touch her at all... Truth be told... She loved every minute of it


	15. Chapter 14

Ever since Nathan helped Brooke out with Lucas they have been attached at the hip. She was thankful for him helping her out when she needed someone. He was there even though she didn't know him and he didn't know her. It was easy to talk to him, and it was likewise with Nathan. He found it easy to talk to her about his problems with his dad, and how he hated how he treated his mom. It was like they were meant to find each other. Maybe all this chaos with Peyton, Lucas, and her was meant to happen so she would find Nathan.

"Hey Brooke" Nathan said  
"Hey Nate... What's up?"  
"Ahhh not much... Just figured I'd come hang out with you since no one else is around"  
"Well glad to know I'm loved" She said as she laughed  
"Yea, yea, yea... Quit your whining"  
"UH... I'm not whining..." She said in a whiny voice "That was called sarcasm haven't you ever heard of it?" She said as he laughed  
"nope... sure haven't"  
"Whatever... So anyways... What's been going on I haven't seen you in a while"  
"Yea I know... Last time I saw you you were crying over Lucas"  
"I wasn't crying over him" She said while she smiled  
"Oh... you were so crying... yep sure were"  
"Was not... I was just talking" She said as she pushed him  
"Oh... no... you were crying... yep b/c you loved him but he loves Peyton." He said as he play pushed her back  
"UH... I was not in love with him and he is not in love with Peyton." She said as she giggled  
"O.k. o.k. you win" He said as he raised his hands in defeat "But... I still oh you a shove" He said as he chased after her  
"Nathan..." She squealed as he threw her over his sholder "Put me down"  
"UHH... Let me thing about it... I could... Put you down and risk you punching me... orrrr... I could just torcher you and keep you up there... Where you can't hurt me"  
"I won't hit you I swear... but your sholder is really bony" She said whining  
"Oh... and you aren't... girl your nothing but skin and bones... Don't you eat?" He said laughing at her  
"Yea... I eat... All the time" She said thinking about it  
"Really... when was the last time you ate?"  
"I don't know... I can't think... all the blood is rushing to my head"  
"O.k... Prove it that you eat... Come to lunch with me." He said as more of a statement than a question  
"What?"  
"You heard me... I want you to prove it to me that you eat... Come to lunch with me."  
"Nathan is this some ploy to get me to go on a date with you?" She said laughing  
"Who knows... so... Lunch?"  
"well you gotta put me down first."  
"No I don't... I can carry you all the way there" He said adjusting her on his sholder  
"No you can't."  
"Oh yeah... watch me"

And with that they were on there way to the diner to grab some food... Brooke still very much on Nathan's shoulder... Whining to him to let her down... Too bad it wasn't working... Nathan loved torturing her.

It had been a week and a half since Lucas had been to Tennesee. He never went back to visit Peyton and Haley had hardly seen him. Both of them were trying to figure out what was going on with him. Ever since he came back it's like he wasn't the same person. He was avoiding them like the plauge. When Peyton would see him in the halls he would hang his head down and walk right past him. She tried to talk to him, but all he would say was "I can't talk to you" When she would ask why he'd just say "It doesn't matter now." What was that supposed to mean. "It doesn't matter" Haley got the same thing. He talked to her occasionally but nothing about why he went to Tennessee. All they wanted was answers and they were gonna get them one way or the other.

"so... How is it?" Nathan asked  
"What? The food... It's great... as usual." She said with a mouth full of food  
"Attractive..." HE said laughing "real attrative."  
"See... I do eat."  
"Oh yeah that much is obvious." HE said still laughing  
"Shut up" She said as she hit him  
"Uh oh... Pretty girl knows how to punch... SHOCKER!"  
"Whatever" She said laughing  
"And yet she still has food in her mouth" He said acting disgusted in her "Were you raised by wolves or something?" He said moving away from her  
"Low blow." She said as she threw food at him  
He jumped "Oh it's so on" He said as he grabbed a hand full of chips and threw them at her  
"IF you two dirty it... You clean it." Karen said laughing at them  
"As long as I get my payback I'll clean the whole diner." He said throwing more food at Brooke  
"Your so mean Nathan Scott." She said as she threw her fork at him  
"Who me?" He said pointing to himself "What about you... you just threw a fork at me... I could have been killed right here on the spot and what would you have done about it... Nothing... and i'm mean... yea right." He said as he ducked behind the table to miss the flying mashed potatoes  
"O.k. you two... I have customes." Karen said as they looked around at the laughing customers  
"They seem to be enjoying it Karen." Brooke said still looking around  
Karen couldn't but laugh. Two kids having so much fun acting like 2 year olds. Throwing food and just having fun. What couldn't she laugh about... Except for the mess they were making... and they were gonna clean up.  
"o.k. o.k I give" Nathan said standing up from behind the chair covered in mashed potatoes, stir fry, and something he didn't even know existed. It was sticky and nasty and he just didn't like it.  
"Good" Brooke said with a satisfied look on her face "I knew I would" She said as he laughed  
"Yea, yea, So you got me this time... But trust me Payback is gonna be good  
"Alright... Do you payback later... Right now... Here's my payback... Here's everything you need to clean the entire diner." Karen said holding a box of supplies  
"Why don't I just let Brooke handle it since she started it..." Nathan said  
"OH... OH... I started it... you totally brought me here... So I should let you do it." Brooke said trying to get her way  
"NOPE! I'm gonna let both of you do it... Since you both made the mess." Karen said handing Brooke a box just like Nathan's  
"Fine... I'll do it... But i'm not helping him with his side of the diner." She said trying to act mad  
"OH yeah... well i'm not gonna help you with your side either... He said mocking her  
"Fine." Brooke said walking away  
"Fine." Nathan said doing the same as Brooke

"Hey there Buddy"  
"Oh hey"  
"Whatcha doin?"  
"Nothin"  
"Nope... It's not nothin... You've been mopping around here for the past week. What's wrong"  
"You know me to well, Danny"  
"Well of course I do... I mean we dated for how long?"  
"Well... Not to be all exact of anything but, 1 year, 2 months, and 9 days." Peyton said cracking a smile  
"Wow! Didn't know you were keeping count" Danny said laughing  
"Well... We did date for a while so of course I was keeping track... Waiting to see how long you'd stick around... YOu did good... Lasted longer than I thought you would."  
"Well I would have lasted longer if _Someone _hadn't moved to some little bitty town in the middle of nowheres ville."  
"You so just made that up" She said laughing "Little bitty town in the middle of Nowheres ville. Like who says that" She said still laughing  
"What?" HE said shrugging his sholders "You are in the middle of Nowhere you know."  
"Yea I know... It's soooo small compared to Orange County"  
"Yea it is... So... You gonna tell me what's wrong with you?"  
"Not really... I don't wanna talk about it... Especially to you."  
"UH... I'm offended by that Miss Sawyer." He said putting his hand over his heart  
"No your not... And trust me you don't want to here about it."  
"Of course I do"  
"NO! Trust me you don't" She said laughing a little  
"YEA... I do" He said pushing her  
"Fine I'll tell ya... But you won't like it"  
"Just say it"  
"Well... It all started when I moved here and met this guy named Lucas..." She started to say before Danny cut in  
"O.k. maybe I don't wanna hear about it."  
"I knew you wouldn't" She said laughing at the crazy look on his face  
"I really don't wanna hear about you and some other guy... I can't beleive you got over me so easily." He said getting more serious  
She was caught off guard by his comment  
"I didn't... I just... I don't know... He was easy to talk to."  
"Well there's obviously more there if you are mopping around because of him" "Well it doesn't matter know we're not even talking"  
"Really?" He said getting a little more happy  
"Shut up" She said as she threw a pillow at him  
"Well if you ask me... He doesn't know what he's missing" He said pulling her in for a hug  
"He doesn't does he" SHe said looking up at him  
"Well aren't we the y one now... One comment and you get a big head  
"NO! Not y... Confident... and blame yourself you made me this way with all your nice comments" She said laughing  
"Well... What can I say... Your great."  
"I know"


	16. Chapter 15

O.k so I have had to stay home from work the past couple of days and I have had a lot of time to write and re-write and re-write again a couple of chapters! They started off being one about Jaley one about Brathan and one about Leyton, but I kinda merged them together in a way, i guess you could say, it's like there's different scenes, and all that mess... you get my point right? I hope. But without any further adu! here is your next chapter! HOPE YOU ENJOY!

"Baaabbbyyyy" Jake whined from under his sheets "i don't wanna go to school"  
"Get your lazy toosh outta that bed" She said as she pulled the sheets off of him "C'mon we have school and your going whether you like it or not" She finished as she tried to pull him up  
"Noooo" He said still whining as he pulled her down to him "I wanna stay here... with you... in my bed." He finished as he snuggled up to her  
"Baby... You're going... and so I am... Now come on get up" She grabbed him by his wife beater and pulled him up  
"I don't wanna go" he whined once more  
"Stop whining your going... Now get up"  
"I'm not whining... I'm... Okay i'm whining but you do it all the time, so now it's my turn" He said as he kissed her lightly  
"O.k that is sooo gross." She said laughing "Go brush your teeth so we can go." She finished as she began to push him  
"Fine, Fine, i'm going." He said as he kissed her once more  
"Your so mean" She said as she pushed him away  
"I'm mean... You won't let me kiss you."  
"'Cause you haven't brushed your teeth... now go" She said still laughing

"Hey there"  
"Hi Nate" Brooke said in her well know chipper voice "What's up?"  
"Ah... Well... I figured I would stop by and see if you would let me walk you to school?"  
"Ah... Mr. hot shot, Nathan Scott, wants to walk me to school?" She said sarcastically  
"Well you know me... I gotta make an entrace, and you being as hot as you are makes it that much better."  
She laughed at this  
"Oh... So what your telling me is that you want me to help you make a grand entrance?"  
He paused for a minute "yea"  
"Okay"  
"Really?"  
"Yea... I would love to have you walk me to school. I usually make a grand entrance on my own, but having a hot shot basketball player on my arm makes it that much better." She said as he began to laugh  
"Oh my how the tables have turned... Now your using me to make that "grand entrance""  
"No... your just helping me" She said as he laughed  
"Well I guess I could do that... So you ready to go" He asked as she nodded  
"Yea, just let me get my stuff"  
"Oh lord... We're gonna be late"  
"Shut up"

**At School **  
"Hey haley" Peyton said  
"Hey girl... How ya been?"  
"Eh... I'm making it."  
"Still haven't talked to him have ya?"  
"No... He won't talk to me at all"  
"Don't feel bad... I'm supposed to be his best friend and he won't talk to me."  
"All I want to know is what happend in Tennessee that made him change so much, you know?" She said as she sighed "I mean, I don't think I did anything to him. I thought everything was fine, but I guess I was wrong"  
"No, i thought the same thing, especially with the whole break in thing. I'm really starting to worry about him"  
"Me to" Peyton said as she sighed "I just don't know what to do to get him to talk to me"  
"I know... I'm sure he'll come around though... I mean he's Lucas." She said looking down the hallway "And there he is now... GO talk to him." She said as she turned Peyton in the direction that Lucas was coming  
"He won't talk to me you know"  
"Yes he will, you just have to make him... Now go" Haley said as she gave Peyton a little push to get her walking  
"fine, but he won't talk to me"  
"GO"

"So how was that for a grand entrance" Brooke said  
"Just as I expected... Having you with me made it that much better" He said honestly  
"Well aren't we being sweet today"  
"What are you talking about... I'm always sweet"  
"I know you are" She said looking at him  
"You wanna go to dinner tonight"  
"Where did that come from?"  
"I don't know, I just wanna go to dinner with you tonight."  
"What do you mean to the cafe again?" She said smiling  
"No... I mean a real dinner... Just you and me... No food fights" He said as he started to laugh  
"Alright, but it better be good."  
"Oh trust me as long as your there it will be good" He said honestly  
"Alright, 8:00, pick me up"  
"Alright I'll be there" He said looking her in her eyes intensly  
"Good" She said as she inched closer to him "i gotta go to class" She said as she stepped back  
"way to kill it" He thought to himself  
"Alright, See you after class"  
"See ya then"

"MMMM... Why hello there" Jake said as he wrapped his arms around Haleys waist  
"Well it's nice to see you to... but considering I spent the whole morning trying to get you here, we might as well go to class."  
"What if I told you I didn't want to go to class."  
"Well then I guess you would just be repeating everything you have said to me all morning" She said as she kissed him lightly  
"MMMM... And that's why I don't wanna go to class"  
"yea... too bad, i'm dragging you to class anyways." She said as she smiled at him  
"Your so mean"  
"What?"  
"Using that smile to con me into going to class"  
"Oh come on you love my smile"  
"Not as much as I love you"  
"I love you to" She said as she kissed him once more "Now come on" We gotta go to class"  
"Ugh... I really don't wanna"  
"yea but you gotta" SHe said smiling at him  
"There it is again"  
"Yep, and thats why your coming"  
"I know..." He said pulling away from her "So what are we doing after school" He finished as he grabbed her hand and starting walking to class  
"Well I was thinking we could just hang out at my house"  
"Really now?"  
"Yea my parents are out of town for a while"  
"Yeah?"  
"yeah"  
"Sounds like a plan to me"  
"me to" She said as they made there way to there seats

"Lucas?"  
"I can't talk right now I gotta get to class" He said as he walked right past her without even looking at her  
"Please talk to me" She said desperatly as she ran in front of him "What's wrong?"  
"What do you mean whats wrong?"  
"I'm talking about the way you have been acting ever since you got back from Tennessee. You won't talk to me, you won't look at me, nothing. Did I do something to make you mad?" She said pleading with him  
"what are you talking about?" He said grumpily  
"Lucas, you know what I am talking about. Did something happen in Tennessee that you don't want to talk about or something, cause i'm starting to get worried about this whole thing"  
"What thing?"  
"This thing. You, me, Us. Everything. I feel like I did something wrong that made you not want to talk about me, or look at me." She said as tears began to well up in her eyes  
"Peyton i'm not gonna get into this right now." He said as he began to walk away  
"Then when Luke... when" She said as the tears began to fall  
"when I'm ready." He said still walking  
"And when is that Luke" She said as she choked on her tears  
When he heard how tore up she was he couldn't help but feel bad about how he was acting. She was a good person she didn't deserve this, and she definetly didn't deserve what he did to her. But could he tell her? He didn't know, but she was gonna find out one way or the other.


	17. Chapter 16

The next couple of days went by rather fast for Peyton. She went to school did what she had to do there and came home and chilled with Danny. He was still in town, he was gonna leave but decided to stay due to how upset she had been.

Peyton walks in her house and slams the door behind her  
"I take it you had a bad day today?"  
"What else is new?" She said as she plopped down on the couch  
"Well seeing as you live in such a small town apparantly nothing" He said trying to get her to smile "C'mon Peyton it can't be that bad"  
"Yes it is, Danny. He won't talk to me, he won't look at me, he won't tell me what happened, nothing. It's like I am some kind of disease that he can't get rid of." She said gettin angry  
"You're not a disease Peyton. Trust me this guy has no idea what he is missing out on. You my dear, are a great person. You're sweet, and caring, and sooo much fun. And come on you're like the only chick I know that listens to such angry music" He said finally getting her to crack a smile "UH... There it is... I see it... YOu smiled." He finished as she smiled bigger  
"Yea, yea, yea. Too bad he doesn't know all this stuff."  
"Oh I'm sure he does. He just won't admit it to himself"  
"For my sake... I hope your right" She said as she scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder

"Hey Brooke" Haley said as she was walking out of her house  
"Hey Haley"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I actually came by for a couple of reasons"  
"O.k. Shoot"  
"Well my first one is... What's up with Lucas? I noticed that he's not getting along with Peyton to well. Everytime I see her she's upset and angry"  
"Well I can't answer that b/c I don't know. He went out of town a couple weeks ago and ever since he came back he's not the Lucas Scott we all used to know."  
"He doesn't see all that happy either. I noticed that he stares at her a lot. Especially in Lit. He sits behind her and one row over and every minute of that class he spends staring at her. Like he's just waiting to say something but doesn't have the nerve to."  
"Yea well he definetly doesn't have the nerve to. He's just making her upset and I hope he knows that. She's not gonna sit around and wait forever... Especially with her ex-boyfriend in town" SHe said as Brooke looked at her with a shocked look on her face  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Ex-boyfriend? When did this happen?"  
"He's been here for a while. He's been staying at her place since he got in town."  
"And how long has that been?" She said still in shock  
"Well he's been here since Lucas got back, so a couple weeks"  
"I can't believe this... I've talked to her in school and she hasn't said anything about her ex being in town. Does Lucas know."  
"No, I don't think so, but it doesn't matter. It's not like he's trying to talk to her. or making an effort to see her"  
"Yea but I mean... Come on... The ex. That's just dirty."  
"Actually it's not b/c she didn't even know he was coming. He showed up after her house got broken in to. He thought she would need an old friend and a familiar face" "Yea, but doesn't she think that would make Lucas mad, or jealous"  
"I don't think she cares right now. Lucas wasn't here when she needed him most. And even though he's back he's still not here so no I don't think he has a reason to be mad or jealous"  
"Yea you have a point"  
"Alright so what was your second question?"

Peyton needed to get out of her house so she decided to go for a run. She wanted to be alone so she left Danny at her house.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
Danny got up and opened the door  
"Um... Hey... Is Peyton here?"  
"No she went for a run. Who are you" Danny asked  
"I'm Lucas... Do you know when she'll be bacak."  
Danny felt his blood start to boil  
"No I don't"  
"Could you tell her I came by?" Lucas said with a bit of sadness in his voice  
"Actually No"  
Lucas was shocked by his answer  
"Who are you anyway?" Lucas asked  
"I'm her ex-boyfriend from New York"  
"Yea. And what are you doing here"  
"For your information I came into town right after I heard about her house getting broken into so I could be here for her... Unlike some"  
"Alright it's not like that dude"  
"Actually yea it is. You left her when she needed you most. So I came here to help her out. And even when you came back you still made her life hell." Danny said walking out of the house and closing the door  
"You don't know anything about me, so don't sit there and judge me" Lucas said getting angry  
"Actually I know more than you think. I know that you don't talk to her, you don't look at her, you don't even acknowledge her presence. You make her feel like she's not worth your time. You make her feel depressed all the time. To the point that every day she comes home she's crying over you. So I would say I know quite a bit"

Lucas was a little shocked by his answer. He had no idea that he made her feel like that. He knew that he had upset her, but not that much

"Dude... I had no idea" Lucas said genuinely  
"Yea... Well that's exactly what she's been going through ever since you got back in town. So why don't you tell me what's going on. Enlighten me a bit"  
"That's between me and her"  
"Obviously not considering you're not even talking to her"  
"I've been busy"  
"That's bull. You can't lie to me... She tells me everything"  
"Alright so let me ask you a question. Did you come to town to make her fall in love with you again and move back to New York." "You know. I hadn't thought about it. But now that you mention it..." He began sarcastically "Are you stupid? I love her. Yea. But I didn't come here to bring her back. Because belive it or not she likes it here. And i think it's because of you. Which now she has every reason to move back but still"

Peyton walked up on there conversation at this moment. SHocked to see her ex-boyfriend talking to the guy she's mopping around over now.

"Danny?" She said shakily "what is he doing here?"  
"Peyt?" Lucas said "I came to talk to you"  
"yea and I wasn't talking to you" She said snappily  
"Listen... peyt... about what's happend..." HE said letting his words trail off  
She wasn't even listening  
"Danny? What's going on?"  
"Nothing. Lucas here was just leaving" Danny said as he put his arm around peyton and led her to the door  
"Now you listen here" Lucas began raising his voice at danny "I didn't come here to talk to you. I came here to talk to Peyton." He looked at Peyton "I know you want to talk to me, and I know I haven't been up to talking, but right now, I have so much to tell you, and I need to tell you right now." He said very sincerely  
Peyton looked at Danny and then back to Lucas and back to Danny  
"Danny... give me a minute, okay?"  
"Are you sure"  
"Yea... I'm sure"  
Danny walked into the house and shut the door behind him  
"Make it quick"

"Well the second question was about Nathan" She said Shyly  
"Nathan?" Haley said trying not to laugh "what about him?"  
"Well... you know how we've been hanging out a lot lately right?"  
"Well... Yea."  
"Well... I wanted to know if it was okay with you if I started to date him."  
Haley was taken back by this  
"Why would I care?"  
"Well because you two were together for so long and you really loved him and he loved you and I didn't want there to be any hard feelings"  
"I have no problem with you dating Nathan. If you like him date him. He's a great guy, and he deserves a great girl. Just don't treat him like you did Lucas."  
"I promise" Brooke said as she gave Haley a hug  
"You know. You really have changed... It's nice to see you not being a crazy person"  
Brooke laughed  
"Good I didn't like being that person"  
"So do you like him?"  
"Yea I do... a lot."  
"Good... Cause I happen to know that he likes you as well."  
"Really?"  
"Yea. You can tell by the way he acts." "Yay"  
"Alright girl... I gotta run. I gotta get to the cafe. Talk later?"  
"Yea... later" She said as she hugged Haley once more "Thank you"  
"No thanks needed. Just treat him well"

"Peyton... I am sooo sorry about how i've treated you the past couple of weeks"  
Peyton scoffed "yea you should be"  
"And I am... Beleive me... I have been walking around with this huge thing on my chest that I needed to tell you but I couldn't bring myself to do it... I just didn't have the heart to"  
"Yea, yea... Can we hurry this up"  
"You know Peyt... Beyond all this sarcasm and hate your throwing at me right now. I know your hurting and your scared"  
"You know nothing." She said raising her voice "You don't know how I feel or what I've been going through since you came back so don't pretend you do" She said bitterly  
"Peyt... If you'll just listen I have something really important to tell you"  
"Fine... You have 5 minutes. Make it quick"  
"O.k. before I start I need you to know that I care about you... a lot. And I would never purposly try to hurt you"  
Peyton froze at the sound of those words. She knew whatever he said after that was gonna be bad  
"When I went to Tennessee it was to visit my aunt. She's been sick lately so I've been going every so often to visit."  
O.k that doesn't sound so bad she thought. He's visiting his aunt how bad could that be  
"And while I was there I met someone"  
Ok so maybe it was gonna be bad. She felt tears start to come to her eyes.  
"We had been hanging out everyday that I was there. I didn't plan on doing anything but hanging out with her. She took my mind off of everything that was going with my aunt"  
Her tears were beginning to fall at the sound of that  
"And then we started hang out more. I was walking her back to her house after one of our dates"  
"Hold on 'Dates'?" She said through tears  
"Yea dates" He said as he sighed "Well, I walked her to her door. And I got caught up in the moment and I kissed her"  
Peyton heard those words and began to fall apart  
"I can't beleive you kissed her." She said choking on her tears  
"There's more... I... uh... I, kinda slept with her."  
Peyton fell to the floor. She couldn't control herself anymore. She was on her knees with her face in her hands covering her face sobbing. She didn't know what to do. The guy she thought she was falling in love with slept with another girl, in a different state  
"I can't beleive you slept with her" She said trying to choke back her tears  
"I know baby... I didn't mean to I swear... I was just so depressed and lonely and I missed you but I knew you wouldn't talk to me after leaving you here and... I don't even know. I know I can't say anything to make you feel better but I am Sorry. So sorry. That's why I've been avoiding you. I was ashamed of what I did. Ashamed of who I was becoming. And Ashamed of what I did to you."  
"You need to go" She said trying to stand up  
"Peyt... Please don't make me go... Let's talk about this."  
"NO! There's nothing to talk about Lucas. I mean, I know we weren't officially dating but that still doesn't mean anything. To me... It's still cheating" She said as she tried to wipe away her tears "Baby... I am so sorry. Beleive me. I never meant to hurt you."  
"But you did! You did!" She said as she began to cry harder  
Lucas tooke his hand and put it on her cheek  
"Baby... Please don't cry. Please." He said as he wiped away her tears  
"You need to go" She said barely above a whisper "Please just go"  
"Can't we just talk"  
"No! We can't... you hurt me Luke... Badly. I can't just talk about that." She said as she removed his hand from her face  
"I can't just leave without knowing that this can be fixed"  
"You know what Luke... I commend you for telling me that you slept with her b/c you could have just kept it to yourself and I would have never known, but you told me. And I can't forgive you just like that. I'm sorry but I don't think this can be fixed"  
And with that she turned away and walked in her house leaving Lucas standing on her porch


	18. Chapter 17

The next day no one saw Peyton at all! She wasn't in school, she wasn't home, she wasn't in Tree Hill at all. No one knew where she went, and that's what she wanted. Peyton didn't want anyone to know where she was or what she was doing or how she felt at this very moment!

"Jake..." haley started as he looked at her "Nevermind" She finished as she sighed  
"What's the matter baby?" He asked pulling her closer to him  
"I don't know..." She began "It's just ever since all this mess happend with Peyton and Lucas it's like something is wrong."  
He looked at her as he titled his head to the side  
"What do you mean?" He asked  
"Well... everything is changing... you... me... Lucas... Nathan... Brooke especially. I don't know some of it just seems so wrong"  
"Baby... It's not wrong... People change... That's what they do. Look at Brooke... She was crazy remember?" He asked as she laughed slightly "She was... and she changed... for the better. Nathan has to. Lucas... well I don't know what happend there." He said as she laughed  
"Yea... I don't know either." She said as she giggled "He was such a nice guy, and know it's like I don't even know him." She said sighing  
"None of us know him any more baby, but that doesn't mean that he can't change back. He's a good guy Hales. He'll be the Lucas we know again. Just give him time. I mean he did lose the one girl he really ever loved"  
"Well it's not like he couldn't control what he did." She said a little snappier than she intended "I'm sorry... It's just I miss the old Lucas, you know. The guy I used to go to when I had problems, or the guy I went to when everything just felt wrong. And now he's the reason everything just feels wrong" She said as a tear escaped from her eye and made it's way down her cheek  
"Shhh... Baby it's o.k. that's what I'm here for... I'm supposed to be that guy. I wanna be that guy. It doesn't have to be Lucas." He said as he wiped her tear away with his thumb  
"Thank you" She whispered as she snuggled up to his chest. "Thank you"

"So what do you think is gonna happen now?" Nathan asked  
"I really don't know. It's weird. It's like no one knows who anyone is anymore. Jake and Haley are sticking together. Lucas is... well no one really knows where he is. And then there's me and you." Brooke said  
"Yes... there's me... and you." He said as he pulled her in for a hug  
"Yea but what does that mean Nate. I mean we never really established what we were, and with everything that's..." He cut her off by crashing his lips onto hers. At first she wanted to pull away but somehow found that she just couldn't. She let him kiss her as she kissed him back.  
They pulled away slightly as he looked her in her eyes  
"I want an us Brooke. I want you to be my girlfriend, and not just to make an "entrance" at school. I want you to be my girlfriend b/c I really care about you." He said not moving an inch from her face  
She began to pull away  
"Nate... I don't want someone to just care about me o.k. I went through this with Lucas and I don't want that again."  
She said barely whispering  
"Brooke... I do care though... really"  
She pulled away even more feeling anger flow through her vains although she doesn't know why  
"NATE! I don't want you to care about me... I want you to LOVE me. Not just LOVE who I am as a person but LOVE me... Like really LOVE me." She said as she began to feel her eyes become engulfed in tears  
"Brooke..." He started  
"No... Nate... it's fine o.k. I get it. That's not what your looking for. But I am." She said as she began to get up "look... i'm just gonna go."  
"Brooke..." He started once more  
"It's fine Nate." She whispered as a tear escaped from her eye.  
She turned around not wanting him to see her cry. She made her way to the door and turned around once more to look at him. She turned back around and walked out the door.

"Jake?" haley asked a half sleeping Jake  
"Yea baby?" he said trying to sit up  
"Do you think this will last?"  
He sat up to look at her  
"What do you mean?" He asked  
"This" She said as she waved her hand inbetween them "Us. Do you think we'll last?"  
"Where is this coming from Hales?" He said getting worried  
"I don't know. It's just... with everything going on it's making me think."  
"This is only gonna work if we want it to work. Baby I" He stressed the word I "I want this to work. I LOVE YOU. I'm completely in hopelessly in love with you. That's not going to change b/c Lucas messes up what he has with this girl. Or anyone else for that matter. Nothing and no one is going to change how I feel about you" He said looking her right in her eyes  
"I know you love me, but just b/c you love me doesn't mean we're going to last" she said as she began to cry  
"I know it doesn't mean we're going to last, but it will last if we want it to and I want it to Hales. I don't wanna lose you. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I did. Please don't let this chaos cloud your mind and the way you feel." He said holding her hands tightly in his  
"I don't want to lose you either. I guess i'm just scared of the thought that I could lose you. I don't want that to happen now or 5 years down the road either."  
"Only 5" He said making her smile a bit  
"you know what I mean" She said as she moved in for a kiss  
He pulled back slighty causing her to tilt her head to the side  
"I LOVE YOU" He said  
"I LOVE YOU TO" She said as she tried once more to kiss him. This time he allowed her to

Nathan ran out his front door just in time to catch Brooke. When she walked out he sat on his couch contemplating on whether or not to tell her how he really feels. He didn't want her to leave him so he decided it was best to tell her. At least he knows how she feels, so now he can tell her how he really feels.

"BROOKE!" He screamed running out his door after her.  
"Leave me alone Nate." She said tearfully  
"NO! I can't Brooke"  
"Oh really and why not. You seemed to be able to do it no more than 2 minutes ago" She said bitterly "Because Brooke..." He began as he tried to find the words to say  
Brooke began getting in her car before Nathan finally spoke up  
"I LOVE YOU"  
She looked at him like he was stupid  
"What?" She asked curiously  
"I LOVE YOU" He said quietly "And not just b/c thats what you want... I really do."  
"Whatever Nathan" She said as she began to shut her door  
"Brooke... I have loved you since that day at the cafe. Just sitting there talking to you made me want to stay there forever. The food fight let me see your true beauty through all the food. And the cleaning afterwards made me want to be there for you. I didn't want to be in love with you, b/c i didn't want my heart to get broken like it did with haley. But having you sit in my living room telling me you don't want me to care about you you want me to love you made me realize I was being stupid. But I was still being stupid b/c I didn't want to tell you. But when you walked out I knew I had to... So there it is Brooke... my heart on a silver platter. Do what you must with it... Just please don't break it" He said letting his last sentence become so vulnerable and quiet  
She looked at him in disbelief  
"did he really just say that" She thought to herself  
"Please say something" He whispered  
"I love you" She said barely above a whisper "I love you Nathan Scott" She said a little lotter this time  
He ran to her car and grabbed her out and jsut held her. Letting the reality of it sink in. He loved her and she loved him. He didn't want to lose this moment so he savored it for as long as he could


	19. Chapter 18

Peyton had left town as soon as she was done talking to Lucas. She went in her house and slid down her door and just cried. She cried until she couldn't cry any more. Danny came running to her side as soon as she walked back in that door and he took one look at her... He knew it wasn't good when he saw the tears steadily streaming down her face! At that very moment at he wanted to beat the face off of this kid Lucas Scott, but he knew Peyton needed him. So he was there giving her a shoulder to cry on. She sat there on the floor in front of the door for more than and hour steadily crying with the words Lucas had just spoken to her burned in her memory. She couldn't shake them. As much as she wanted to she couldn't. She kept replaying those lines in her head. _I would never intentionally hurt you _But he did hurt her. He broke her heart into a million peices. _I slept with her_ That memory would be with her forever. How do you get rid of a memory like that. She didn't know and neither did Danny so for the next few hours they just sat there as he held her.  
"Danny?" She said quietly  
He jumped when he heard her voice. This was the first time she had talked in hours  
"Yes, Peyton."  
"I wanna go home"  
"Peyton you are home" He said  
"No i'm not... I wanna go back to New York"  
"No you don't Peyton... your just depressed right now. Don't jump into this."  
"I'm not..." She began before sitting up and looking at him "I've been thinking about it for a while. I miss you. And Jamie, and Katie, and Sarah... I miss my HOME" She said with her still fresh tears glistening in her eyes  
He looked at her as he kissed her softly  
"We miss you to" He said as he hugged her "Have you talked to your dad?"  
"Yea... he told me if I wanted to go I could."  
He knew how hard it was for her to be away from her friends, and since he was never home he thought it was a great idea  
"Well how are you gonna get there?"  
"Fly back with you"  
"What about Tree Hill? Won't you miss the friends you made here?" He asked  
"Not really. They never were my friends." She said tearfully  
"What about Lucas?"  
She cringed at the sound of his name  
"What about Lucas? There's nothing left there. That chapter is closed. Besides he's nothing compared to you and New York" She said causing him to smile  
"I knew you still wanted my body." He said making her smile "I knew you had one of those in there somewhere"  
She shoved him a bit  
"Shut up." She said laughing slightly  
"Well we can get the next flight out if you want?" He said as more a question than a statement  
"Yea... thats what I want" She said as she kissed him lightly  
"Well how about you go pack and i'll try and book the tickets"  
"O.k." She said kissing him once more before he got up and went to walk towards the kitchen to grab her keys  
"Danny?" She said  
"Yea Peyt"  
And there it was... PEYT... She flinched at the sound of it. He saw she didn't want him to call her that.  
"I'm sorry... yea Peyton."  
"Thank you"  
She didn't need to explain why he already knew  
"Your welcome" He said kissing her forehead before walking out the door

Danny walked out the door and immediately saw Lucas. He really didn't want a big fight in front of Peyton's house so he tried his best to ignore him. Lucas wouldn't allow that

"Where's Peyt?" He asked with slight jealousy in his voice towards Danny  
"Don't worry about it" Danny said angrily  
"I'm gonna worry about it... I love her."  
Danny laughed bitterly  
"You sure do have a funny way of showing it"  
"You don't know anything so why don't you just stay out of this" Lucas shot back  
"Like I said before... I know more than you think. And I happen to know that you cheated on her... In my book that doesn't qualify as loving someone."  
"Look it was a mistake I know that. And I need her to know it to." Lucas said honestly  
"Well too bad. She's leaving. So why don't you just go back to where ever the hell it was that you were and go find her. Peyton's not in the mood to talk to you or see you. She's moving. So just leave it be. Let her try and be happy"  
"Oh and let me guess... It invloves you and her and a nice home in New York." Lucas said bitterly  
"Yes... as it just so happens it does. She loves me... and I love her. You're not gonna get inbetween me and her again so just back off." Danny said before getting in Peyton's car  
"I'm not going to back off. She might be leaving but I will find her" Lucas said before walking away  
Danny sped off in Peytons car on his way to a travel agent to book the tickets for their flight

Peyton felt like she had been packing for days. She wanted to get everything that was important to her. In the midst of her packing she came across a picture of her and Lucas at one of his basketball games. She thought back and laughed to herself. "My how the times have changed" She said to herself before tearing up the picture.

She finally had everything she wanted and needed packed. She had emailed her dad and told him everything. She was going to be staying with her friend Sarah until her dad could get a place. He had to sell the house in Tree Hill first along with hiring some movers to bring all their stuff back to New York. She thought back to all the fun times she had actually had in Tree Hill. The basketball games. The midnight raids of the cafe with Lucas. The all night chats with Haley. Her fued with Brooke, and now friendship with Brooke. She was going to miss it. Well... some of it. She wanted to keep in touch with Haley, and Brooke. She wanted to go see them so bad, but she knew if she did they would try and persuade her to stay and that's not what she wanted. She thought it best to go ahead and move and write them when she got there. Danny walked in interupting her thoughts.  
"Hey" He said as he smiled warmly at her "You ready to go"  
She took one last look around before nodding her head  
"Yea" She said quietly  
"Our flights at 11... We should make it to New York around 3ish"  
"Wow... that's early in the morning... Does Sarah know it's gonna be that early?"  
"Yea I called her while I was there. She said that is fine and she can't wait to see you. None of them can" He said as he pulled her to him and kissed her forehead  
"You ready to go" She asked as she looked up at him  
"Yea... lets go?"

And that was it. The last time she would see Tree Hill and the people in it. She didn't want to go out thinking of all the crap that had happened. She wanted to go out thinking about all the good times they had all shared... even Lucas. As much as she wanted to hate him she just couldn't. She was hurt that was obvious, but there was still a part of her that knew what a good guy he was. She sighed to herself. "He's gonna make someone real happy one day" She thought to herself before exiting her house for the last time.

ALRIGHT SO THERE IT IS... THE END... YES I FINALLY REACHED THE END... OK... SO I AM GONNA LEAVE IT IN THE AIR AS TO WHETHER OR NOT JALEY AND BRATHAN WILL STAY TOGETHER. I WILL LET YOU DECIDE THAT ONE. DO YOU WANT THEM TO STAY TOGETHER OR SPLIT UP AND THEN SOMEHOW FIND THEY'RE WAY BACK TO EACH OTHER? IT'S YOUR CALL! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!


End file.
